The Letter
by Fab3rry
Summary: What happens when Aoi accidently sends Oga a love letter that she had written while fooling around? Will he return her feelings, or naively take it as a joke?
1. Ch1 - Chase

**The Letter**

"Nene?"

The four main members of Red Tail; Nene Oumari, Chiaki Tanimura, Yuka Hanazawa and Ryoko Asuka turned their heads to the door as they sat in the empty classroom of the many at St. Ishiyama Academy.

"Neesan, are you alright?" asked the redhead politely, standing up from her chair. She then twisted her face when she caught a panicked look on Aoi Kunieda, former leader of the all-girl gang that she now leads. "Anything I can help with?"

Aoi looks around the room in paranoid.

"Ne, you look like you just saw a ghost." Yuka comments, widening her eyes. Aoi turns to her.

"Have any of you seen a folded letter on my desk from earlier?" asked Aoi, walking towards her desk, looking under it.  
"You mean the one that says '_To Oga~'_ at the right corner? Kanzaki took it and gave it to Oga." Yuka grins,, recalling Kanzaki's face when he realised it was Aoi's writing. With almost the whole class knowing of Aoi's feelings towards Oga, he immediately handed it to the 'Baby-on-Board Brawler' without even bothering to think. None of the delinquents would have thought about it, if it was one of the others instead.  
It wasn't a flaw. It was just them.

"What!?"

A little earthquake occurred in the room, causing Yuka to fall onto her back.

"Apocalypse." Chiaki says straight.

"Why did you write that letter then?" asked Ryoko, with her medical mask on, as always. Aoi blushed madly as she hung her head in complete embarrassment.  
"Sadohara-sensei wasn't around today, so I began fooling around and I couldn't help writing what my thoughts of Oga were." Said Aoi, fidgeting with her fingers. She didn't notice the fact that she had actually just admitted that she thinks of Oga. In other words, concerns of him.  
On other occasions, she would just deny it and make an Einstein excuse. Of course, Oga wouldn't have realised it easily, due to the fact that she was dressed as a different person when she first met him and fell in love with him.  
"You shouldn't have left it on your desk, though." Said Yuka, holding onto a desk for support as she attempts to stand up. "Any of the guys here could have found it and tried to read it."

Nene wasn't sure if _tried_ was the right word. Everyone from Ishiyama High, including them, are delinquents at some point. Baby Beel could actually count in that category.

"You _do _notice that Oga could be reading that letter right now." Nene pointed out, sitting back down on her chair, crossing her arms over her chest.  
Aoi cringed and put her hands on both sides of her head, pulling her hair in madness and stomped out the room, beginning to run once past the doorway.

"I wonder how Neesan will handle this." Nene said in wonder, furrowing her eyebrows.  
Once Aoi was gone, Himekawa, Natsume and the Sanada twins came in through the door.

"What's up with Kunieda?" asked Himekawa curiously.

None of the Red Tails couldn't bother to think of a decent answer that will make sense so they all just shrugged.

"Good night, Murasaki-dono."

Murasaki Kimura (last, first) turned her head to the laid back delinquent. She was just one of the students from Ishiyama High, and was formerly part of Red Tail. She had a slender and lean figure, high cheekbones, heart-shaped face, natural blush, firm eyebrows, bright green eyes…her most noticeable feature was her dyed cyber pink hair, black roots still visible from her natural hair.  
This feature was something some delinquents found intimidating. Others found it normal, especially for their own kind.

"Get lost." Said Kimura, shaking her head, walking away from Good Night Shimokawa, running into Tojo Hidetora at the stairs, in the process.  
Once Tojo saw her, he knew from her face what had just happened. It happened a lot of times. Shimokawa made a lot of attempts to flirt with Kimura, but she always rejects him the second he shows up, only because she thought of him as "a bit of a creepy narcissist", as she had said to Himekawa once. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she preferred Tojo out of all the males of the Tohoshinki. He was more…mature…and less creepy.

"Well, if it isn't Cyber Goth Kimura?" Tojo smirked.  
"Just because my hair is pink doesn't make me a cyber-goth, let alone a Goth." Kimura replied, shaking her head for the second time that day. Tojo chuckled in amusement. He was practically one of the only delinquents Kimura ever liked. Close to a best friend.  
She would have wanted to go out with him, but she enjoyed teasing Tojo about Shizuka Nanami of the Six Holy Knights, also known as Rokkesei, being his old friend. "So…have you asked Nanami-senpai out yet?"  
"Shut up, Kimura!" Tojo didn't blush like most people do whenever they are asked about a certain person given a certain feeling, especially a crush. "We're just old friends. Nothing more, nothing less."

Kimura raised her eyebrows in suspicion.

Before another one of them could say anything, Aoi climbed down the stairs from the third floor and bumped into them both, having to stop for a moment.

"Kunieda?"

The dark-haired girl caught her breath and saw the pair.

"Kimura, have you seen Oga?" she panted, clutching her knees.  
"I think I saw him climb up the stairs with Creepichi and Baby Beel. Why?"  
"Emergency?" Tojo questioned, taking a step forward. Aoi shook her head and climbed back up the stairs, towards the rooftop.

"I wonder what that was about." Kimura mumbled, loud enough for only Tojo to hear.  
"No idea."

"Da~!"

Oga looked down at the green-haired baby, who was beaming, also pointing out with his little finger. The delinquent looked past his shoulder and saw the leader of Red Tails.

"Kunieda…"

She didn't reply but marched over to the brown-haired boy, with messed up anger and embarrassment, grabbed his shirt and held his face close to hers. Close enough for a kiss.  
Furuichi would have made a debate about the distance between the two, but held back after seeing the unreadable look on Aoi's face.

"Did Kanzaki give you any letter!?" she said in a tone close to a scream. She didn't know what reaction to expect from him, so she waited.  
In the end he only gave her a very bewildered look.

"What are you on about?" he said, sweatdropping.

Aoi, astonished, slowly let go of Oga, her expression getting softer. So what exactly happened with the letter? Did Kanzaki keep it? What if he read it!?

"Da!"

Aoi dropped her arms at her sides, she looked down and saw Baby Beel clutching onto her ankle, with an adorable smile.  
She bent down to pick him up and hold him. She had already held him affectionately a few times so he probably comfortably accustomed to her by now. He buried his face into her chest as she did, causing her to smile.

"What letter were you talking about again?" asked Oga, sticking his hands in his pockets and leaning by the rail. "Furuichi, you don't have a role in this scene so get out."

The silver-haired cringed. He hesitated for a moment but then left, knowing Oga could be serious.  
Aoi wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was actually glad that Furuichi left her and Oga alone. She never told anyone about her…fantasies of Oga, and now, one of them has come true.

Aoi's smile never left her face. She shook her head at Oga's question.

"Forget I ever said anything about a letter. Can I just…maybe have this one moment alone…with you?" Aoi asked in a very soft whisper, taking a step to her left towards Oga for him to hear the last bit, leaning her head on Baby Beel's lightly.

Oga caught it, and he accepts Aoi so he smiled a smile that Aoi never saw on him before; a warm, kind one. One that gives no hint or clue that he was a brutal delinquent of Ishiyama High.  
Aoi sensed it and looked past her shoulder to see it, not wanting to afford to miss it.

Aoi boldly walked with firm steps and a high chin towards her classroom the next day. The first bell had rang so she thought this was the perfect time to confront Kanzaki.

When she slammed the door open, everyone's attention snapped to her, including Oga's and Baby Beel's.  
She marched towards the pierced blonde at the centre of the room.

"What did you do with the letter?" she asked sternly, crossing her arms straight. Kanzaki easily absorbed the situation and smirked.

"Don't worry." He said. "I didn't do anything with it. For you, I sealed it."

Aoi didn't believe him, so she continued. "Show it to me."

Kanzaki reached into his pocket, and takes out the same letter from nineteen hours ago, thought it was now in a cream coloured envelope with an accurately copied "To Oga~" on the top right corner.  
Aoi was aware of Oga's presence in the room so she immediately snatched it and stuffed it into the pocket of her blazer.  
Kanzaki was amused with the current events.

"So what're you gonna do now?" he asks.

Just when Himekawa ruined the mood.

"Doesn't anyone realise that Tojo and Murasaki are missing?"

The lame ones cared enough.

"Himekawa actually has a point made." Ryuji of the Sanada twins said.

"Where's Kimura?" his twin Ryuichi mindlessly added.

Aoi rolled her eyes and went to her seat. The now-petrified Sadohara-sensei walked in with his books and files.

"G-good morning." He says between trembling. This bored the class already, and some began to lean on their desks and dozed off. He then mentally slapped himself and stood up straight, stretching his arms and taking a seat behind his desk.  
At that moment, Kimura and Tojo walked in without an excuse or argument and took their seats.

"Uhm…Murasaki-san, Hidetora-san, would you mind telling me why you are late?" Sadohara asked, trying to make another attempt to take control of the class properly. His attempt failed though.

"We're not late." Said Kimora. "For anything."

He cringed, and shifted his glasses.

"Fine. This is your only warning from now." He said, in a now more serious tone, which didn't give any effect on neither Kimura or Tojo, and the girl was the softer one.

"You know, this thing is starting to get boring! Why don't we just go on unsupervised study?" Nene asked out loud. Chiaki nodded.

"You actually just made a point." The school counsellor Kido said as he pokes his head through the door into the classroom, keeping his dark background. "Because you have a test! In a week!"

The whole class groaned, since they considered studying "worse than hell".  
Kido left chuckling and Sadohara stood up from hiding under the desk from Nene's loud complaint and Kido's effect on the atmosphere.

"Very well. For half the day until lunch, you will all be on unsupervised study." He said, and rushed out of the classroom.

_I knew taking the time to come here would have been pointless_, Kimura thought to herself, standing up and walked over towards Oga.

"Hi, Baby Beel!" she squealed when she saw the baby sitting on Oga's shoulders.  
"Da!" he reaches out his arms to grab hold onto Kimura as he reaches for him.  
"He really seems to like you." Says Oga, stretching his stiff shoulders from carrying Baby Beel all morning.  
"I get where you come from." Kimura grinned, holding Baby Beel close to her. "What happened yesterday with Kunieda? She asked me and Tojo where you were."  
"Wasn't a big deal." Oga replied bluntly, standing up from his chair to take a walk. Of course, he still had to stay less than 15 metres away from Baby Beel so he also has to stay close to Kimura, seeing as the baby seemed like he was getting comfortable with her.  
The pair left the classroom together.  
Aoi saw them but Kimura knew of her feelings towards him and as a friend, reassured her once.

"_There are no sparks between us, so you can relax._"

"Oh, come on, Oga. It _had_ to be a big deal since she looked so desperate." Kimura refused to let the subject go.  
"It was nothing!" Oga yelled. "I didn't even understood what she meant by when she said 'letter' anyway."  
"But have you noticed any sparks?"  
"Sparks?" Oga blinked. "What are you talking about, woman?"

Once again, Kimura shook her head with an exhausted sigh. Men are from Mars, after all. And men would think women are from Venus.

_To be continued..._


	2. Ch2 - Unsettled

**The Letter – Ch2**

**A/N: **The first chapter occurred just some time after Oga and co. were told they would be expelled if they lose to the Six Holy Knights/Rokkesei.  
Sorry to confuse anyone.

I haven't even had much inspiration lately so this second chapter will be lightly short.  
Thank you to those who reviewed ~ it motivated me a little.  
R&R.

xXxXx

"We have a new transfer student today. Come in, Miss…H-hil…eh…"

"Hildegarde."

Aoi was the first one to react stunned at the blonde girl standing in front of the classroom with the general uniform on.

"Is that your real name?" asked Sadohara in confusion.  
"Please call me Hilda."

Oga and Furuichi were down-to-earth shocked. Baby Beel, though, looked delightful.  
Hilda smiled.

"It's my pleasure."

Aoi collapsed onto her desk in shock.

"Neesan!?"

"Sensei, may I ask where I shall sit?" asked Hilda politely thought flatly.  
"Sit wherever you'd like. There are plenty of empty seats, there are." Sadohara replied.  
"I see." Said Hilda as she walked over to a desk in front of Oga, where Abe sat. "Hey, trash. Move it."

Abe cringed at Hilda's straight sharp-eye look. Aoi stood in slight anger.

"Wait. How can you just come in like that? There are plenty of other open seats here. Sit somewhere else!" she argued.  
She still had the letter with her. In fact, she has been checking her pocket every thirty seconds to make sure it hasn't fallen out or had been pickpocketed by any weirdo around.  
Of course, she could have thrown it away, but a voice in her head was telling her, _"Keep it. You never know, you could actually give it to Oga."_. But another voice on the same volume as the first one said, _"Don't give it or even keep it. You could get hurt in the end."_  
It was a bit of a dilemma to her. A white piece of thin paper with gentle and honest thoughts on a certain teenage boy written in cursive writing, and a tiny heart added at the end of the writing, was a big deal to the blue-haired teenage girl.  
"Kunieda." Hilda smirked. "Always the brave one, I see. However I must care for the little one. It's best to have a seat nearby."

By 'the little one', Hilda was referring to the baby.  
Aoi and she began bickering.

"And just like that, a catfight breaks out!" one person said in the background.

"The wife vs. the lover!" said another.

"Neesan, we'll back you up!" said Nene.

"Get to it!"

Kimura, in the background, spoke out after watching silently. "You know this is pointle-"

"Hold it right there!"

Everyone stood to turn towards the silver-haired who stood up in a debate-like position, raising an arm.

"What?" asked Aoi.

"Please stop this whole Oga harem. It displeases me!" said Furuichi in a bold tone. "Furthermore, Hilda-san is _not_ Oga's wife."  
"Then what is she to him?" asked Himekawa, looking up from his little dark tablet.

"Spill it, Furuichi!" said Oga in a rooting tone. Kimura looked to the side with an 'I don't know them' look.

"She's his little sister!"

. . . . . .

"No one's gonna buy that!"

"Sometimes, this "school" thing is not so bad." Said Hilda, keeping a smirk stretched across her face, Baby Beel now sitting in a daze on her lap. "Although this "school uniform" is a little tight."  
"Hey. Why are you here?" asked Oga, in an interfering tone. "And how did you transfer in anyway?"  
"Curious?" Hilda looked at Oga directly in the eye. "Don't worry. I completed all the necessary paperwork personally. Where we are right now is where I stand as your cousin who has transferred from a respective private school. Furuichi was not completely correct. Also, I am not the only one.

Alaindelon is also here."

Sometime later…

"Everyone! The competition for the school festival has been decided!" Yuka announced, slamming the door open alongside Ryoko. They probably had just returned from the school counsellor or one of the Rokkesei.

"And?"

"It's volleyball."

Aoi twisted her face. Vol-ley-ball.

Everyone reacted as if the light of a Halley Comet was sucking all the reality in this miserable, stinking world. Or rather a black hole on a Halley Comet.

Right now, everyone was changing for volleyball practise. No one is really sure if everyone required to participate were present. Though all of Red Tail were changing.  
Once again, Aoi took the sealed letter from the pocket of her shirt after taking it off and hid it in one of the lockers, along with her bag.  
Aoi flinched and slammed her locker shut.  
She hung her head in chagrin.

"Neesan, come on. We have to start training." Nene's reminder snapped her out of her daze, so the Queen followed to the court.

She took a whistle and a volleyball.

"Everyone assemble!" she announced, only to have one single human reply with 'Here'. She cringed. "This is everyone."

Ryoko pointed towards a sleeping Oga at the far end, where Yuka threw a ball to his face.

Nene sighed. "What should we do? There's no real point of training if there's only us."  
"Who's missing anyway?" asked Aoi.  
"Kanzaki, Himekawa, Tojo."  
"My god…" Aoi sighed. "Don't they care about getting expelled?"  
"Apparently they don't."

. . . . . .

"So what do we do?"  
"Neesan, motivate them!" Yuka blurted out at Aoi, bringing her chest in view. Well not literally in view. Basically just pointing them out. "You have boobs! Use them to motivate the boys!"  
"W-what!?" Aoi blushed.

Nene stepped in and grabbed Yuko's shirt.

"What do you think Neesan is, huh?" said the redhead, bringing a bewildered Yuko closer to her face.  
"I-I'm sorry…" Yuka stuttered with a sweatdrop.

_Still, we can't just practise if there are only us girls here,_ Aoi thought to herself.

"Maybe I can help."

All the girls turned to the blonde transfer student as the side of the court, where a volleyball had rolled to, leading to her picking it up and spinning it like the back of her hand.

"What would you know?" asked Nene in a rather rude way, though, ineffective towards Hilda. Aoi tensed.

"All we have to do it motivate them, right?"

Kimura stretched her arms as she looked out her window, seeing the fluorescent orange glow from the sunset, somehow reminding her of the time when she saw Oga by the river once, and then a man came flowing down towards him. In general the girl thought Oga was interesting. She couldn't admit that she liked him, in some way, but everyone acknowledges her interest in him, like a scientist taking fascination in a new discovery of species.

All of a sudden, her phone by her window rang so she went to answer it, and got a surprise.

"Kimura-chan?"  
"Tojo-san?"  
"Hidetora-kun just went to bed and he just disappeared! He isn't in bed anymore!"

_Wonderful explanation type for your grandson to teach you…_

"So?"  
"If it's not too much trouble, I was wondering if you could come over. You're good at mental meditation, aren't you?"  
"Eh…" Kimura stared down at her black crop beater. To be truthful, she was too lazy to change and go out in the dark, only because Tojo's pessimist grandmother was worried about him.  
"Kimura-chan?"  
She hung up.  
And when Tojo's grandmother attempt to call again, she denied.

Beep…beep…beep…

She had a feeling Oga had something to do with this.

The next day, at practise, she didn't expect Himekawa, Kanzaki, Tojo or Oga to be on fire as they continuously hit the ball over the net. The whole time, she leaned on the wall by the side, following Tojo, sending him a deep glare, which he never seemed to receive it until Aoi blew the whistle.


	3. Ch3 - Volleyball

**The Letter – Ch3**

xXx

"You're very funny, Himekawa."  
"I agree with Cyber Chick, idiot."  
"Shut up!"

Kanzaki and Kimura exchanged devious smirks across the court, only to provoke the silver-haired delinquent even more after getting his disturbingly large pompadour stuck in the net.

"I don't know how you manage that thing every day." Said Kanzaki, crossing his arms as he watched Himekawa struggle in amusement. "Rich idiot."

"Whatcha say!?"

"Guys-" Aoi had tried to stop the two, or maybe three if Kimura actually count, since she _did_ added a sarcastic insult. Or was it just an insult?

"Please leave them." Aoi turned to the side, seeing the pink haired girl smiling deviously as if it had only been there once Aoi's eyes were set on her. "I've been having a bad day, so far, and maybe Kanzaki and Himekawa can fix it like good boys."

"Seriously, Kimura?"

"Yes, seriously."

Aoi sighed quietly.  
Secretly she was…grateful for Hilda, as she was the one who gathered the boys to motivate them. I wonder how she did it, she had thought to herself that morning. It was going well when everyone arrived, somehow badly on fire, but it just got stressful for her again when Himekawa got his silver pompadour stuck in the net, which didn't help anything, and Kanzaki and Kimura appeared to be the proud and amused King and Queen of the problem.  
She walked to the side where a small book guide on volleyball was. She bent down to pick it up from the bench, and when she returned to the court, Nene called out to her.

"Neesan, you dropped something!"

Aoi's heart got struck by emotional and mental lightning, as her head snapped to the bench, only to see '_the_ letter', lying on the wooden floor lifelessly, half of it protruding upwards.

"No!" she squealed as she pushes Yuka to the side to retrieve it.

When she did, she hugged it to her chest, before shoving it into her pocket. She began to glare daggers at Kanzaki, who had the letter, and had accused him for giving to Oga without her knowledge. In the end, she believed she had made a fool out of herself when she asked the brown-haired delinquent. He was _so_ going to pay for that.

Later, Himekawa somehow managed to break free, but he only got more insults from Kanzaki thrown towards him.

"Hmm…what got you quiet suddenly?" Yuka asked the girl from before, who just leaned by the wall with crossed arms, one foot on the wall, the other firm on the floor, she was in her sports kit thought without the red jacket that Nene was wearing. She shrugs at Yuka.

"Did you know Tojou's obaachan called me last night?"

"She what!?"

"You heard me."

Meanwhile, Himekawa was simply defending himself by justifying that his pompadour is not a 'chikuwa', as Kanzaki had called it. *

At some point, after Aoi's attempt to stop them, Himekawa turned his heel and walked off without a word. Kanzaki told Aoi to leave him, causing her to look down in dismay.

"And I thought we were about to get along…" she mumbled, loud enough for only two specific delinquents to hear, and no one noticed them leave.

"I wonder if other dogs think poodles are members of a weird religious cult."

Everyone turned to the pink-haired delinquent, who had those looks that made it obvious to other people that she can be pretty stupid when a situation calls for it. The people in it don't, though. Especially careless people like Tojou and Kanzaki. So they often insult her for her frequent stupidity.

"Okay." A bewildered Oga gave Kimura a thumbs-up, causing her to return it shamelessly. Wait, shamelessly?

"What did that old hag say to you!?"

Aoi sighed again, picking up the volleyball and called out, "Okay. Let's just start discussing the roles. Furuichi, read out what's in the book."

Furuichi quietly nodded, and began to flick through the tiny book that was meant to guide the Ishiyama High students to volleyball. He searched for the word 'introduction', which took him a while, because there was a lot of unimportant stuff in the front such as reccommendations.

"Lady Justice would have fallen asleep by now." Kimura added. "And her blindfold is slipping down."

They sweat dropped. What kind of statement was that? Most of them thought.

Not too long later, the door creaked open, causing everyone to tense. In stepped an unfamiliar figure (at least, to most of them) with long silver hair loosely tied to the side. What no one noticed that he was the same person who just stomped out of the court not even twenty minutes ago for a mental breakdown. To most, he looked quite handsome.

"Who are you?"

There was an awkward silence.

"It's me, Himekawa!"

. . . . . .

"No…"

"It's just you look like a completely different person."

Unknown to the group, someone suspicious was watching them from afar. Well, behind the door that Himekawa, Yuka and Ryoko had just come in from.

"So how do we begin?" asked Oga, now in a more serious position, crossing his arms. When he didn't get a reply from Furuichi, he turned his head to Aoi, who instantly grew a light blush at his gaze. "Kunieda?"

Aoi's thoughts landed on 'Kunieda'. She wanted him to call her Aoi, as a term of…friendship? After all, Oga was not like others. He was a delinquent, but somehow, a thoughtful one, if that was the right word. However, he was oblivious, and regardless of her behaviour around him, he never seems to suspect anything. Not even the birth of a tiny spark which she created.

"Hello?"

Aoi, flustered, snapped out of her thoughts and quickly put her attention on Furuichi.

"Eh, okay…there's supposed to be a position mainly for receiving." Said Furuichi, looking up.

"I don't like that sort of position." Kanzaki replied without a thought.

"Do you mean the libero?" Himekawa asked. "There's plenty of restrictions, but they can sub for the back-row players anytime they want. A defensive specialist. You can tell from the color of their uniforms. Something similar to the team's pivot."

Team…pivot? Oga and Kanzaki thought to themselves, prone to the facts.

"I hate to ruin your moment of education, but..." Kimura picked up a ball, spinning it on the tip of her nail. "It's hard to take Himekawa serious-"

"Okay~!" Yuko and Ryoko went to cover her mouth to keep her from saying any more out-of-subject distracting statements. This often happened, especially when she wants two certain people to see the 'spark' she sees. "Instead of talking, why don't we buy you some seioubo later after school?" *

"Mm-kay." Said Kimura through the pair of hands that covered her mouth. Back to her old mood, she quickly shoved their hands off of her. "Geez, it was only a logic statement."

_Logic is right…_

"Hey, isn't that like a team captain or something?" asked Oga curiously.

"Then I'll do it." Kanzaki said straight.

"No, I'd be better at it."

"No-"

"But the libero isn't the captain…"

"Me!" They turned their heads. "I'll be the libero. It's obvious you're pretty clueless about this, so I'll take the role."

"You want to be captain that bad?" asked Oga, though Aoi was too absorbed in the current situation to feel the 'spark' again.

"That's not it, idiot."

"I'm trying to tell you-"

"Furuichi!" the boy got a ball fleet into his face, knocking him to the floor and the ball to explode in the air. "I will decide. There's no turning back. Play with me."

The blonde said the last two lines in a mysteriously evil tone.

"That serve could kill!"

"Did you see the ball explode!?"

"Whoever can return my serve is the libero." Hilda finally stated. The delinquents shared glances, until one certain girl spoke up.

No other than Aoi decided to take the challenge on her sheer strength and speed. Hilda, who began with a jump serve, caused Aoi to miss swiftly.

_That wasn't just fast. _She thought to herself in jolting thoughts. _I couldn't even see it!_

"Incredible…"

"The ball buried itself into the wall…"

"She can't be human…"

"Did anyone see her panties?"

"Yeah, well, she's not human..." Oga muttered. Hilda had once been mistaken as his bride, and now his wife. At some point, Aoi thought he was…'divorced'. And at another point, he denied it personally. And then at the final point, he wondered why she seemed upset every time Hilda upset him. If that made enough sense.

"There is no way to return that."

"You could see her panties, right?"

"Go to sleep." Himekawa, bewildered, comments.

"I'll do it for you, Himekawa."

"Not again."

There was a short silence, "Once more. Serve to me again."

For some reason, Aoi had an incredibly devious look on her face that rarely appears.

"As you wish." Hilda smiles, holding up the ball like a gold trophy that was about to be given. Aoi, calls for Nene to borrow her hairtie. Hilda made it tougher after that, but with a bit of thought and focus, Aoi returned it proudly, just touching the rim of the net.

"She returned it!"

"Shall we return to practise then? Everyone's waiting." Natsume asks with a smile, the group walking back to the court with the exception of Kimura, who was ruthlessly tied up with rope, along with tape over her mouth, sat in the corner who was screaming past the duct tape, causing small tears to grow. The group just thought she wasn't really helping. So, as Himekawa had mentally stated it, 'an addition to public comic relief, especially our watchers'.

xXx

*Chikuwa – A Japanese tube-shaped fish cake

*Seioubo – A traditional Japanese peach-shaped cake

A/N: Thanks a lot to those who followed and reviewed~next chapter should have more AoiXOga moments!


	4. Ch4 - Assignment

**The Letter – Ch4**

It was a normal school day, with the volleyball match in two days. The group from Ishiyama High were all impatient and motivated for it, though were forced to wait and required continuous training.  
Sadohara wasn't in today, so in came a very smart looking teacher with green eyes behind glasses and light brown hair in a bun, dressed in a pencil skirt and long-sleeves blouse with dark heels.

"I'm Miss Akita, and as a cover for Sadohara, I will be teaching you health for the day."

"Health?" Kanzaki asked. "As in health education?"

"Yeah. So?" Something in her tone tells the class that she wasn't one to mess with. Kanzaki flinched in his seat.

"N-nothing!" he stuttered. "Just asking!"

Miss Akita pushes up her glasses. "Good. As part of your test, you will be asked to get into pairs and learn to care for babies."

_You serious, woman!?_ All the boys thought in utter shock.

"I will decide on the pairs. The way this works: you will receive a baby doll, and a sheet on the basics of baby care. At the end of the day, I will personally ask your pair to come to me in my office and orally summaries what you have learnt throughout the day. This is going to go on your report, ladies and gentlemen, so don't mess it up! Any questions?"

She looked around the classroom with her sharp emerald eyes.

"Good. You're not as scary as Sadohara had said. Now," her eyes landed on Oga. If you're wondering, yes, she had noticed Baby Beel since she had come in, so she didn't think he would be a problem. She pointed towards him. "Tatsumi, you will be working with…Aoi!"

That moment made the class-no, the world flip.

Aoi was astounded. Work with Oga in health, and Baby Beel is the baby. This was like flying pigs.  
The class was like flying pigs. They were surprised too. They all had thoughts of suspicion on both Hilda and Aoi. Aoi having a crush on Oga and Hilda being his bride.  
She couldn't react, or speak. Every part of her, including her mentality was frozen with awe. Her breath vibrated in her throat. Her heart beats painfully slow. Her brain processes her thoughts like cake batter. She didn't even notice her lips curve into a smile.

"Aoi?"

Her body starts to work properly again when Miss Akita snapped her fingers in front of her eyes.

"Are you okay with working with Oga?" she asked again, sounding softer than when she first came in.

"Absolutely." She whispered for only Miss Akita to hear. She smirks and went back to the front. "So the other pairs…"

Aoi's hearing got slightly washy as she began to plan for her and Oga's assignment, or rather, fantasize. Her desk was next to Hilda, so without her knowing, Oga and Hilda swapped seats, to Hilda's frustration.  
In her opinion, it would have been the easiest thing in the world if Oga had paired up with her. Though, it wouldn't hurt to torment another delinquent on a baby. Preferably Himekawa, recalling the time he had almost kidnapped her.

"Hilda, please work with Tatsuya." It's easy to get what you want when it's right in front of you.

"Hmm…Yuka with Hajime."

"Eh!? I get to work with Kanzaki!" Yuka said in a confusing tone that was either shock or eagerness.

"What are you getting excited for?" Nene sighed, bracing for her name to be called out.

"Mura-mura-chan," Kimura looked up from her pink shamballa bracelet, which she was fidgeting with the whole time. "I'm putting you with Shintaro."

"Natsume?" she breathed in thought.

"Nene, you're with Hidetora." Nene sighed. At least she got a mature one. "Ryoko, Takeshi. Takayuki will be with Chiaki."

_All the hot ones are taken!_ He screamed in his head. _And I get the quiet and weird one!_

"Since the girls are outnumbered, the rest of the class with have to work by themselves." The ones that were left ones weren't sure if they should be relieved or disappointed. "Now! I will hand out the guide sheets to the girls. Make sure you're with the right partner I set you with. I set you with that person for a reason!"

At that final line, the Red Tail members switched glances, wondering what she meant, and was that 'Mura-mura-chan' she had just called Kimura?

"Any complaints, you'll be mentally kicked to Pluto." Miss Akita finally announced before giving the first fresh sheet to Aoi, who was now back in the real world.  
She took a look at the sheet, and its facts were, at the same time, obvious and interesting.

"Oh, and by the way, I better see you all together with your partners during lunch! I'll be watching." The whole room cringed at her tone. She was definitely serious. She screamed. "Am I clear!?"

"Hai!" the class was too shocked to stutter. "You're such a gorgeous class. Get a baby from the box in the front. You can begin and also…good luck!"

Let's see how the first pairs began, starting with Hilda and Himekawa.

"Pleasure to be working with you, Himekawa." Said Hilda with her signature smile as Himekawa went to sit behind the desk next to hers.

"I'm actually quite surprised to be paired up with Oga's wife." He replied, returning the form of her smile. "Let alone, hear her talk formally."

"I'm not his wife." Hilda stated straight, reaching out for a toy. "But maybe I can have a different recognition to the public after this assignment."

To the untrained eye, they would have looked as if they were flirting with each other, but there was actually a bit of competition between the blonde and the wealthy one.

With Yuka and Kanzaki…

"Please let me get this over with already!"

"Shut it. It's just a baby. What's making you cry?"

Kimura and Natsume…

"I didn't know you knew so well about babies, Mura-chan."

"D-don't call me that. I…used to babysit."

"And be aware that I know you still do."

"Sometimes."

Nene and Tojou…

"Well!?"

"I need a bottle!"

"I'll get one!"

"No! For me!" Nene sweatdropped.

Furuichi and Chiaki…

"…"

"…"

"Creepichi."

_I need a therapist!_

Back with Aoi and Oga, things were actually going smoothly, as Aoi had expected for half of it. Baby Beel appeared to be enjoying her company on that sunny day. Thanks to Hilda, Oga didn't have any trouble feeding Baby Beel his special milk, which he often forgets. Actually, always.

"I hate to admit this but I'm actually glad I got paired up with you, Kunieda." Said Oga, taking hold of a hyper baby and setting him down on the desk him and Aoi were sharing. The dark-haired girl flushed, taking in what Oga had just said.

"I-I am too." She smiled, receiving the bottle from Oga's hand, and flushed even deeper at Oga's touch. "And please…just call me Aoi. I think we're close enough to call each other by our first names."

"Really?" Aoi began shaking the bottle, watching Oga. "I don't think your underlings will like it though."

"Like Nene?" he nodded. "Don't worry about her. I'm not even part of Red Tail anymore. I left for a reason, you know."

"Which is…"

Aoi looked down, as she squeezed a few drops of the milk onto her palm to check the temperature. She then gave the bottle to Baby Beel who happily took it and began drinking it in his own world.

"A reason that will burden the Red Tail, according to our beliefs."

"Come on! Tell me!"

"I'd tell you, really, Oga, I just," she paused. "When the time comes, I'll tell you, because I trust you and I need you to know anyway."

For the first time, Oga had a thought that Aoi was…especially different. Most people, with the exception of Hilda, would tell him unwanted stuff immediately, ruining the mood of wanting to know it. Aoi's reason, however, he wanted to know it since she also needed him to know. It must be something that cannot be slipped.

As the pair continued with their task, it wasn't so hard!

"So your baby has to burp mid-bottle and again after." Aoi recapped what she had just read as Baby Beel finishes the bottle. Her eyes travelled to Hilda and Himekawa, and she couldn't tell if they were getting along or not because Hilda was standing up, a bottle in one hand, and the other holding the toy in front of her chest, also close to Himekawa's face, so he looked as if he was getting worried. She sweatdropped. "Oth…Otherwise he will choke or spit."

Oga blinked at her pause so he followed her eyes and held back from snickering when he caught sight of the queer pair.

"I don't know why but those two actually seem like a suitable pair…" Oga mumbled and Aoi had to agree with a firm nod. The bell for lunch then rang through the halls, causing Miss Akita to march towards the door for a reminder announcement.

"Ahem! Remember this, class: if I see any of you separated from your partners, I'll make sure you regret it. I'm watching, sugarlots, keep that in mind." At that, she stepped aside. As the people exited the classroom, they knew she was serious.

"That teacher is creepy…"

"I was hoping to persuade her to give me a good grade…"

"Doesn't look like it'll be that easy…"

In this case, Oga and Aoi were to have lunch together on the rooftop. Meanwhile, Kimura was forced to follow Natsume to have lunch (or rather yoghurt) with Ryoko, Shiroyama, Yuka and Kanzaki. Himekawa, for some reason, joined Furuichi and Chiaki for lunch with his blonde partner. All pairs had awkward situations, especially Furuichi and Himekawa

Aoi and Oga sat on the floor, setting their lunches between them and Baby Beel getting fed by Aoi with a bit of her bento.

"So…" Oga attempted to look at Aoi. "can you tell me now?"

Aoi stopped her actions for moment and sighed.

_Here goes…_

"Maybe I'll give away half of it, but remember that I trsut you, so…" she took a deep breath, setting the green-haired baby aside so he wouldn't hit the wall. "The Red Tail was created for the safety of the girls at Ishiyama High. Though we have a strict policy that any member who gains or has a…boyfriend must immediately quit."

"Then," Aoi shut her eyes, bracing for his reaction. "I haven't seen you with any boy so you have a crush or something like that?"

Aoi's quick nod was followed by her cheeks heating up as she quickly turned away, popping a small sushi piece into her mouth to calm herself down. Oga and Baby Beel were now staring at her as if she was an alien. They shared glances, until a mischievous grin crept onto both their faces, though Baby Beel a bigger aura rather than facial expression.

"Who's the guy?" he asked in a Hilda-like evil tone.

It didn't help as Aoi only blushed deeper, having another piece of hosomaki sushi roll. God, not even the sweet rice and wasabi helped.

"I-I…" she muttered. Her mind was telling her to keep it in, but her heart told her, _This could be your time. _"I _do_ have a crush."

"At least I can tell that it's not Furuichi." Aoi couldn't help but smile. "He's not even that attractive, if you ask me."

Aoi let out a giggle, and turn back to Oga, who was a normal smirk now. "You're right; it's not Furuichi!"

"I knew it." Oga looked up. "Could it be that guy who pretended to be Himekawa yesterday? Oh, wait! That _was _Himekawa."

"No, not Himekawa either. Or Kanzaki or Tojou. None of others like Shimokawa or the Sanada twins."

"Then who!?"

"Hmm…that's another thing that I shall tell you-"

"When the time comes?" Oga asked bluntly, actually obeying the fact that this means he'll have to 'wait'. The dark-haired girl nods, trying to appear serious but only giggled again.

"Dah!" Baby Beel exclaimed, equally amused and his arms were open for a bit of Aoi's rice. She smiled as gave him a pinch of the sweet glutinous rice she had in her bento. "Dabu!"

"Wasn't Kimura also part of Red Tail?"

"Yes, but that was before I became leader." Aoi replied, closing her bento box after giving the leftovers to Baby Beel. "Anyway, we better get back to class."

"I don't get why all the others were complaining in the throats." Said Oga, standing up, carrying Baby Beel with one arm. "This assignment is as easy as stealing candy from a baby."

_Was that meant to be a pun?_

"Maybe that's because you have a baby of your own?"

"Yeah…" Aoi raised an eyebrow. "But I didn't expect to be paired up with you. At least you're less annoying than Hilda. She would have chained me up to the toilets before I try to feed the baby."

She grinned. They were both silent after that, only locking eyes as the wind sweeps past them, as if whispering to them what to do next.

"We should…go," they both whispered, leaving only the sound of their slow breathing.

When they back to class, they saw very...eccentric positions between the pairs. Hilda, though, looked like she had just won over 5000 worthy slaves, while Himekawa had a satisfied smile plastered on his face. Looks like they were getting along just fine.

Aoi and Oga looked at each other before shrugging together like old friends and took their seats.

Miss Akita walks in with a clipboard, and a half-eaten banana in her other hand. When she finished, she threw the peel into the bin and sat on the desk. "I'm impressed, beauties. None of you disobeyed my orders."

_That only because we're scared to._

"So, the classroom next door is vacant and I will evaluate you in that room. I have a written list of all the pairs and individuals. First off is Nene and Tojou. Follow me."

The redhead, who held the toy, and Tohoshinki looked at each other, sighing and stood up from their desks.

**The next day…**

"Okay, class, I am pleased to announce the top three pairs who had got the best marks. One had gotten full marks and I'm definitely calling their parents." The class silenced. "The two runner-ups are Hilda and Tatsuya and Natsume and Murasaki."

Miss Akita walked over to Kimura and whispered in her ear, "Looks like all that babysitting did ya good."

The girl only scowled in return as the brunette teacher walked back to the front with a smirk, turning back to her class of 'beauties'.

"And the pair will full marks is," she paused, landing her eyes on her clipboard, before lifting it back to Ishiyama High students. "Aoi and Tatsumi!"

. . . . . .

"Nani!?"

"What are you so shock about? You were like newlyweds yesterday during lunch, and I liked your summary."

The whole class turned to Aoi and Oga, a few people's eyes landed on the green-haired baby.

"I can see where this could go…"

"Finally!"

"What about Oga's w-I mean, sister?"

xXx

A/N: R&R!


	5. Ch5 - Babysit?

**The Letter – Ch5**

It was the weekend after the volleyball game where Ishiyama had won and were able to lift expulsion. Also after the incident with Kiriya and Oga releasing his demonic powers in public, destroying part of the court, leaving everyone astonished.  
Just when Aoi finally had the time to go through the little love letter for the first time at the corner of her grandfather's dojo after training, just after seeing the first word, being _Oga_, her phone vibrated furiously in her hakama pocket.

_Why now!?_ She screamed mentally, shoving her free hand into her pocket and grabbed out her phone, flipping it open to answer with a real yell, no thought to check the caller ID, "What!?"

"Whoa! What's gotten into you, lover girl?" an unfamiliar voice said through the speakers, causing Aoi to furrow her eyebrows in suspicion.

"Um…who is this?"

"It's Misaki, Tatsumi's older sister."

_Tatsumi…Tatsumi…_ Aoi squeezed her eyes shut, trying to recognise the name, and when she did, she snapped them open. _Tatsumi Oga!_

"You're Oga's sister?"

"Yeah, listen…" Aoi silenced, keeping herself from asking how she got her number. Unless Misaki was using Oga's phone. Where did that thought come from? "My parents, Hilda and I are going out to the next town for a carnival. Oga…" her heart skipped a beat. "…refuses to follow so he's staying. Thing is we don't actually trust him to be alone with the baby, so I was wondering if you could go out with him so he won't destroy the house in any way."

_What kind of request Is this!?_

"Why don't you just let him look after the house with Furuichi?" Aoi laughed nervously, trying to sound humble, not hesitant. Or nervous.  
"That pervert in the house alone with Oga?" said Misaki. "Hell no. And anyway, this is beneficial. Think of it as babysitting him and Baby Beel."  
"What?"  
"Yeah, Oga babysits the baby and you babysit him, you see?"  
"Yes, but why me?"  
"You're the only girl who I know has some common sense with boys." Aoi could actually sense Misaki's grin through the phone. "Just come to the house at one o' clock, kay?"

Before Aoi could reply, the phone hung up. Something tells her something awaits her. And then it hit her: "_…go out with him…" _!

Go out with him! Like a date! Just the two of them! Two, if you clarify Oga and Baby Beel as one. After all, they're always together. Aoi quickly stood up and rushed towards her room, tripping over a broken floorboard in the process of opening the door. When she did open it, the dark-haired instantly slammed her wardrobe open and looked through it for choices on what she could wear. She had to look noticeable. At least something for Oga to look at her for longer than usual, thinking thoughts close to admiration.  
We all know how naïve Oga can be, especially on the love field. Furuichi knows…some parts of it but his knowledge was never really useful, due to the fact that something always has to interrupt him when he attempts to give an explanation. The rest of Ishiyama High is aware of Aoi's crush, but they never help either. Actually nothing ever seems to help the female Tohoshinki, except for opportunities like this.

xXx

Oga, dressed in a white t-shirt, a red hoodie, jeans and sneakers, leaned by the concrete fence outside his house as he watched his parents, his sister and Hilda climbed into the car.

"Oga," the delinquent looked up. "take care of the Young Master. If anything happens to him, there _will_ be consequences."

He sweat dropped when he sensed Hilda's naturally demonic aura, which also implies that she was serious about the 'consequences'. Baby Beel, however, beamed as Hilda changes her demonic aura to an innocent smile, contrary to Misaki's natural smile, both waving at the baby as the car moves. Hilda was only following because she was interested in 'what a human festival' was like. Then his parents started going on about the kind of stuff that they heard goes on in Macau such as the Lusofonia Festival. Since they believed that Hilda was from there.  
He took out his phone and checked his log, eager to see whom his sister had called when she snatched it out of his hand when he first refused to give it earlier. He couldn't blink or widen his eyes when he saw the name. He had to do both.  
Soon his fire light up in slight indifference and a bit of optimism as he sees the dark-haired former Red Tail leader run towards him, catching her breath as she gets closer. Baby Beel cooed as he notices what Aoi was wearing; a pink cardigan over a white lace top, a pink and light blue floral skirt and white flats. Her hair was also held back with a white headband. All in all, Baby Beel thought she looked pretty and Oga, at least, he noticed her and began staring. He expected a sarashi, a wooden sword and deadly red writing at the back of a white cloak. He began looking up and down at the girl that leaned before him, panting from her attempt to reach Oga's house in less than thirty minutes from her house. She rarely had a chance to come to her crush's house personally.

"Kunieda?"

"Dah~!"

"Konnichiwa," Aoi paused to take a deep breath. "Oga!"

Oga couldn't help but chuckle in amusement behind a bored look, regardless of the starstruck Demon baby on his shoulder, looking down at Aoi in sympathy. When she finally regained her breath, she stood up, gripping onto her skirt as she tried to calm herself down. Oga was lying to himself, as he was chuckling also because he thought it was cute. No, that wasn't in his head. My God, Oga!

"Dabu!" Baby Beel reached out for Aoi over Oga's head, causing Aoi to giggle and hold him.

"I'm a bit surprised with your sister asking to…" Baby Beel held onto Aoi's cardigan as she uses both hands to mimic quotation marks with her fingers. "…'babysit' you."

"I know…" Oga crossed him arms. "You should meet my dad."

_My future father-in-law?_ Aoi fantasized, but hastily snapped back into reality. _No, Aoi! Stay in character!_

"Hey, I need a drink…" Oga broke the brief silence. "Can we drop by the convenience store?"

"Okay." Aoi nodded, pulling down her cardigan that was slightly baggy at the back, just when it was meant to be close-fitted. After she fixed it, Oga began walking and Aoi caught up to him.

"So," Aoi cleared her throat, urging to make conversation while she was alone with the boy of her dreams. "What festival is your family going to?"

Oga looked up in thought, hands firm in his pockets. "I don't really know." He replied. "I think it was some kind of feast or whatever."

Aoi brought up a smile. It was cute how Oga rarely concerns himself in these kinds of events. He wouldn't even bother to know what festival his parents were taking Hilda to. If they left her brainwashed, would Oga care? Not too sure about that.  
Oga smirked at the thought of his unpredictable family. He then turned to Aoi. He had to admit, she behaved a bit softer than in school. Of course, he wouldn't admit this to himself but Baby Beel would; they'd prefer this side of her, when the mood for fighting was absent. The pair continued discussing things from school, such as the festival and Miss Akita. Both have suspects of the queer woman knowing something major that they don't.  
Suddenly, the wind picked up its pace and Aoi's skirt flew, causing her to blush and instantly pull it down with her arms. She was stunned at herself. The wind blew pretty much the whole skirt.

"Are you…" Aoi was too baffled to look up at Oga. "…wearing white underwear?"

Aoi could practically hear Oga smirk. Aoi clenched a fist, regaining her composure, about to hit him until he put his hands up in defence.

"I was joking." He said, his face turning into a scowl as he spotted his destination. "Don't accuse me for a pervert like Furuichi."

The girl had to sigh in relief. It wasn't even white.

When the three arrived at the nearest convenience store, Oga walked in first with Aoi following him. She considered looking around for something she would like as well. Maybe some gum or a soft drink.  
Oga simply walked away in interest as the row of fridges came into view.

"Dah!" Baby Beel also seem interested, so he climbed higher onto Oga's head.

_So adorable,_ Aoi thought. _Damn it, Aoi! Stop thinking these kind of stuff!_

Aoi cupped her cheeks, and mentally shook herself, leaning down in slight stress.

_Oh! A grape drink should calm me down!_ She walked over to the small fridge by the counter and took out a slim can of fizzy grape juice. This should refresh her physically, mentally and emotionally. She paid for the drink and waited outside for Oga.  
Aoi opened the can and took a long sip from it, letting the sweet liquid take over the dry feeling in her throat, washing away the feeling of stress. She took a deep breath as she leaned by the wall, just next to the entrance.

"Kunieda-san?"

Aoi's head snapped to the source of the familiar, yet unwanted, voice. The light-haired friend of her crush stood at the entrance, the glass doors remaining open.  
Furuichi was dressed similarly to Oga, and he had a soft drink in his hand with the other in his pocket.

"F-furuichi!?" Aoi widened her eyes in surprise. "Did you see Oga in there?"

"Oga?" he blinked. "I never noticed. Are you with him? Are you on a date!?"

"NO!" Aoi tried not to blush. Otherwise that would be giving too much away. "Well, kind of – but it's not a date!"

Before Furuichi could reply, the glass doors slide open revealing Oga and Baby Beel, both with drinks. Oga with a can exactly like Furuichi's and the baby a box of milk, a straw already in its hole so his yellow round binky was off and the straw in his mouth.

"Furuichi?"

The silver-haired turned around towards Oga.

"Ah, Oga! What a surprise!" Furuichi scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I was wondering why you didn't call me."

_God, he sounds like him and Oga are dating…_ Aoi thought, finding it funny. Though it was funnier when Oga frequently bullies him.

"Are you with Kunieda-san, Oga?" asked Furuichi. Oga raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Why?" he replied. "Got a problem?"

"N-no!

xXx

_How did we end up like this_? Aoi thought, bewildered, turning to Oga on her right, then Furuichi on her left. To highlight things carefully, Aoi was closer to Oga than Furuichi.  
The four, if you include Baby Beel, were making their way to the park. Furuichi continued to suspect something happening between her and Oga, thinking it was rare to see Oga with Aoi alone unless someone else was with them. For one thing he began to own once he joined Aoi and Oga; an endeavour to…'open up' the pair. However, for some reason, he was less strategic that day, regardless of his motivation.  
As they arrived at the park…

"Oh, look." they stopped. "It's Kunieda, Oga and Furuichi."

There could only be one person with that soft and calm tone.

_Natsume._

The three turned their heads to the left and saw Natsume and Kimura, the mature one, in a brown jacket, a dark purple skirt, light blue jeans and plain sneakers, sitting on a bench while Kimura, a silver pleated skirt with a cream cardigan over a white collar shirt and platform sneakers, had her back towards them, phone in ear.

"Natsume!?" Furuichi flinched. "And Kimura-san too!?"

"Not only us, but I believe Hime-chan is close too."

. . . . . .

"Huh? What is Kunieda doing with Oga?"

Now it was Aoi's and Oga's turn to flinch. Baby Beel stayed calm, oddly.

Yes, Aoi almost looked like she was being protected by Oga since she was standing a close distance to the boy, right behind him, her body almost making contact with his. Furuichi, meanwhile, looked like the chick from the cockerel and the hen.

"Hey, Creepichi, Kunieda, Oga and Baby Beel!"

The awkward silence broke as Kimura cheerfully greets them with an unusually sincere smile. The sight of Himekawa, nonetheless, killed it.

"Listen," she continued, bringing up the kind of smile a tsundere would usually show when trying to stay calm, especially when they are trying to resist the urge of punching someone. Hard. * "Since spring break is soon, my grandfather said we can go to his ryokan in Kyoto!" *

. . . . . .

"Hell no." her smile faded again when Himekawa was the first to speak up. "We're all coming to my villa. Trust me; Ishiyama High would prefer a villa than a lousy old-fashioned ryokan."

"Really?" Kimura crossed her arms. "Last time I checked you only had your own building that was transported from a ghost town and a dead island with only a shape and nothing else."

"Don't insult my property!"

"You just did the same!"

"Ano, Kimura-san, which is your surname; is it Kimura or Murasaki?"

. . . . . .

_We should go_, Aoi and Oga thought in unison, knowing the atmosphere could get ugly.  
Without thinking, Aoi held onto Oga's hand, which wasn't a breath away. This caused her to freeze urgently, and if Oga was smarter, he'd notice a hint of affection in the way Aoi's fingers intertwined with his painfully slowly.  
Oga looked at her past his shoulder with a puzzled look, with the Demon baby remaining forward. The two locked eyes like a deer in the bright headlights of a car. Aoi was pierced in the gaze of Oga, although, effortful for resistance.

"Aoi?"

"O-ojii-sama!"

**~FF~**

Aoi came to school on Monday, grumpily marching along the hallway of lockers with a scowl. Why did her grandfather had to ruin the moment on Saturday! Why did she had to let go! Why wouldn't the tingling feeling in her go away every time the word 'Oga' falls into her head! Why did everyone else had to ruin it!

At least she heard good feedback from Misaki when she called on Saturday night. She had spent the whole Sunday training physically with dummies and new techniques, mentally with meditation and emotionally…in the centre of the dojo and the letter folded in front of her.

Hopefully she could give it to Oga after she re-read through it. Or maybe It would make things more interesting if she didn't read it.

xXx

Tsundere – A term used for female anime/game characters who usually behave coldly but often sentimental around her crush/affection  
Ryokan – A type of Japanese inn. (Why do I have this involved? Don't worry; I got the chapters all planned out!)

A/N: Thank you to those supporting the story. If there's anything you'd like to see or involve, don't hesitate to share it with me!  
This chapter is dedicated to AquaticSilver who's been really nice to me on this story :D  
More to come!


	6. Ch6 - Criminologist

**The Letter – Ch6**

Two hands brushed against each other as they both barely touched the last copy of the targeted magazine. The two girls, both dark-haired, looked up at each other in surprise, dropping their hands.

"Ah! Kunieda-senpai!"

"Y-you're…!"

Azusa smiled, tilting her head to the side. "Just call me Azusa!"

Aoi recalled Kazuya Yamamura, the St Ishiyama student who had dyed his hair orange and looked up to tough delinquents such as Oga. In fact, he was the Baby-on-Board Brawler's 'student', and Azusa was his childhood friend. She couldn't help but smile, seeing Azusa smile as soon as she saw her.

"What a surprise!" said Azusa, opening her eyes to look at her carefully, then back at the magazine. "I didn't know you read _Moekko _(萌えっ娘)?" *

In an instant, Aoi blushed and attempted to defend herself, "N-not really! I-I just thought I needed some advice on something!"

Azusa grinned. _Moekko _is a magazine dedicated to preteens and young women between the ages of 12-19. It mostly discusses celebrities and fashion, but what really made the magazine popular was its advice column that goes by the name, _Ask Aika_. Readers provide the agony aunt with their scenarios and it is published in the magazine with the best solution. The received scenarios were divided into three columns; body, boys and beauty.  
They would have put body and beauty together, but beauty included clothes and makeup while body only had stuff like facial problems and diets.

"Does it have anything to do with Oga-san?"

"Ha!" Aoi flinched. She brought up her hands together and began fidgeting with her fingers. "K-kind of."

"I knew it!" Azusa beamed in interest. She quickly reached for the remaining copy of _Moekko_ and showed it to Aoi. "You buy it then! We can go get frozen yogurt and then I can help you with that!"

"That?"

"You and Oga-san!" Azusa grabbed Aoi's hand and dragged her to the counter, taking out 600 yen and skipped to the nearest frozen yogurt shop with the magazine still in hand. What neither of the two girls noticed was that the cashier of the bookstore was no other than Tojou.

"Huh? Was that Kunieda buying _Moekko_?" he had asked himself as soon as Azusa and Aoi left.

Aoi realized she hasn't seen much of Oga lately, in spite of their friendly moment at the amusement park, where it was meant to be a triple date. With Baby Beel's older brother En in Ishiyama, things won't be easy for a short while. And what was that stuff that Aoi had heard from En and his three servants saying about destroying humanity? Yolda had somehow figured out that Aoi had a crush on Oga but didn't seem to bother. Though Aoi had to admit, she didn't like Yolda's entrance, especially…getting close to Oga.

Azusa bought strawberries and cookies for herself and Aoi vanilla and blueberries. They found a table just outside the shop under a cream parasol. She set down the magazine and flipped through it until the word 'Boys', written in big block writing, caught her eye.

"So," Aoi sweat dropped as Azusa puts on a fake moustache and a bowler hat, the atmosphere suddenly becoming very serious and dark, with only one light above her, nonetheless, colourful frozen yogurt bowls on the table. "What is your current situation?"

"Eh!?"

"Your current situation. How close are you, what is your relation to this boy, how do you see your future." Aoi blushed.

"W-well, to begin with," Aoi pulled the sleeves of her blue jacket. "I just went out with him on Sunday because his family went to the next town for a festival. I think we're pretty close, since we were also paired for a health assignment last week. Baby Beel also looks like he's gotten closer to me."

"Okay, I see, I see." Azusa nodded as she wrote down in a book as if taking notes, and looked back up at Aoi. "So where do you see yourself with this boy in 10 years?"

She bit her lip. Where does she see herself with Oga in 10 years? She was currently 17 years old, so she had to imagine herself as a 27 year old woman with Oga of a very close age, probably 26 or 27, since his birthday was on August 31.

"Engaged? Married? With children?" Azusa just had to give Aoi all the positive choices, keeping in character as 'The Criminologist'.

"I-I don't really know!" Aoi said as she fantasized herself with Oga in a park near a lake, both of them swinging Baby Beel, who was no longer a baby but an 11 year old boy with perfect white teeth which give him a beautiful smile, Oga and Aoi were laughing with joy as they held onto his hands.

_No! No! No!_ Aoi practically tried to squeeze her face as she pushes away the thoughts. _How can you be so badly ambitious! Damn it, Aoi!_

Azusa cleared her throat to regain Aoi's attention, which she did. And the girl, for many reasons, looked emotionally worn out that Azusa felt she shouldn't question her any longer, so she reached for Aoi's untouched spoon, scopped out a tiny glazed blueberry from her bowl and showed it to Aoi.

"Enjoy!" she smiled, the moustache falling off, the hat blowing away and the lights turning back to normal, revealing the singing sun and the frozen yogurt shop at the end of the pedestrianized shopping centre.

_What just happened?_ Aoi sweat dropped again as she stuck the shiny pink spoon into her mouth. The two dark haired girls continued to chat on various subjects and when they stood up to leave, a small familiar figure excitedly ran to the place where they were at and beamed into the shop.

"Ooh, look, Yolda, Izabella, Satura! What are those colourful swirly stuff?"

Aoi froze at the sight of the green hair that Baby Beel had but shorter as a baby.

_E-e-en!?_

"It is a kind of dessert popular in various countries on Earth called frozen yogurt, Lord En." Said Izabella, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose with profession.

"Get me one! Get me one!"

En skipped into the shop with his three Demon Maids following. Aoi grabbed Azusa's hand and ran past Yolda who was at the back, covering her face with one hand.

xXx

A/N: Okay, so this chapter wasn't important because I have very little inspiration for this one since it's not part of my plans. Next one, I promise, will be better.  
R&R


	7. Ch7 - Journey

**The Letter – Ch7**

A/N: This chapter may have some scenes from the manga or the anime, as planned, actually.  
I have to say, the 'Baby U' opening was my favourite.

xXx

Hilda was currently in a situation where she couldn't boss people around the way she usually does, especially Oga. She stayed in bed as she watched Oga pack things into his bag for his training with Ittōsai, Aoi's grandfather, with Baby Beel running around adding his own needs.  
Before that, she has assigned Lamia to search for En, for several reasons and it definitely involved Behemoth's 34 Pillars and after their first move, the area won't be safe.

Meanwhile, at the train station where Aoi and Ittōsai were waiting, Aoi sat on a bench, holding a piece of square paper and a pen. The tip of the pen barely touched the paper as Aoi was about to change her mind again about confessing with a letter or physically. The magazine she had bought the other day had said she should confess in person when she is ready, because you cannot look weak against the boy, depending on his general reaction.  
Aoi figured a letter would help as well, but something tells her it would be best to do that for Valentines' Day which wasn't actually long from now.  
That's it! Valentines' Day! Aoi might actually have a chance on Valentines' Day before spring break, where their class were meant to spend together, as planned and agreed by Saotome-sensei the week before. Mainly after a private discussion with Tojou and Kimura, who somehow convinced him, though he wasn't joining.

Somewhere else, Furuichi was at the local arcade, trying to win a plush toy for Lamia. He won, but he wasn't pleased since Lamia only insulted him again.

"I doubt En will be at a place like this at this time of the day." Furuichi had said as he and Lamia looked through the arcade, mainly the slots. "If you ask me, this place is where only lame people hang out."

Just as they came across at empty row of slots machines, he stumbled upon no other than Kanzaki, the delinquent who loves yogurt playing on one of them.

"A brat with green hair?" asked Kanzaki, sticking in a white straw into his yogurt box. "Yeah, I've seen him. This is my castle. I recognise anyone who stand out come and go. Come with me."

Furuichi and Lamia exchanged glances with optimism as they followed the strawberry blonde delinquent into another section of the arcade with individual fighting games.

"He's been coming a lot lately at this part with the fighting games-" Kanzaki was cut off with a yell of defeat. The source appeared to be Yuka who sat alone at one machine with her hands on her head, and she made it look obvious that she had just lost a game.

"What's with this guy! He's crazy!" Yuka stopped halfway her tantrum as she catches sight of Kanzaki, Furuichi and Lamia. "Kanzaki-senpai…!"

Yuka struggled as Kanzaki grabbed the top of her head, "Why are you in my castle, crazy bitch! Are you a fan now?"

"N-no, no…just an accident." Said Yuka in defence. "And don't call me a crazy bitch!"

The girl was asked the same question about a 'green-haired brat', but didn't have a clue. Furuichi then thought how no one was actually helping at the moment. With Oga and Aoi away, Hilda in bed healing and Alaindelon watching over her, he had to be left with Lamia and the free Ishiyama High students.

"Was he the guy I was fighting with?" Yuka smiled at the thought, eager for at least one positive response from anyone. "Green hair, right?"

"Who are you callin' green-haired, huh?"

Another voice came as two figures stepped in from the other side. In stepped Himekawa, holding a soft drink can in his hand. And then there was a hint of cyber pink hair from behind him, and blueberry slush.  
It was clear to only Furuichi that Kimura was behind Himekawa, but what was she doing?

"Hey, four-eyed freak, why do I have a feeling I keep meeting you here every time!?"  
"Huh, I should be saying that. Now that I think about it, we haven't finished things from last time. I think it's time we settled who is really on top."  
"Ready! Fight!"

_So they meant the game,_ Furuichi thought.

_I really feel like slapping them right now,_ Kimura whistled in her head.

"Hanasawa-san!"

With Aoi and Oga, the group were going through a very narrow side path in an empty canyon. At someone mentioning her name, Aoi sneezed, causing one of the Four Krillin Brothers to trip and almost, just almost, fell off the rope that held them all together like glue.

As for Furuichi and Lamia's search, they gathered most of the Ishiyama High delinquents to help them. In a restaurant by the local bay, Kanzaki, Himekawa, Yuka, Kimura, Nene, Chiaki, Natsume and Shiroyama gathered, ordered their own drinks, sat down and waited impatiently for whatever Furuichi had to say.

"The reason I've asked you to gather here today…" the silver-haired began. "is to split up and search for a certain individual."

"Hey, Furuichi." Said Himekawa. "Are you asking for a beating? That your reason for interrupting our fight and bringing us here?"

"I agree. Furuichi-kun, you shouldn't start speaking as a superior right now." Said Natsume calmly as always. "Are you trying to use us?"

"You two sound so uncool right now." Said Kimura in an annoyed tone, sitting between the two, playing with a strand of pink and black hair with another slush drink in front of her, except bubble gum flavour.

"I understand that this affects everyone." Furuichi continued, appearing as if he's trying to keep his cool. "However, this problem is facing Ishiyama's reputation."

The four boys turned to their dignity, causing Kimura to lower her head and mutter a straight, "Ew."

"Not that reputation."

He explained the glitch of how Hilda, Oga and Aoi were attacked by a certain group and none could defeat them, thankfully uninjured, and that they had said, "Ishiyama ain't so tough after all!"  
This caught their attention for sure.  
Also answering Nene's desperate question of Aoi's location.

"That's why I'm asking you, not for me, but for Ishiyama!"

The group came to a conclusion and agreed to help Furuichi find the ringleader of 'Akumano Academy'.

"So when do we begin?" asked Kanzaki, folding his arms behind him. "The quicker we do this, the earlier we finish."

"Can I just enjoy lunch first?" asked Yuka, excitedly staring down at the feast on the table that appeared out of nowhere.

_Oga…_ Furuichi cried like a damsel in distress while Lamia reached out for an exceptional bowl of ramen. _Where are you when I need you?_

Is it just me or does that sound completely wrong?

Beyond an unknown area, where Aoi and Oga's group were trying to get across a rather wide river.

After Ittōsai, Aoi made a move, Oga immediately followed her, one step behind her with Baby Beel clinging onto his shoulder though didn't really move as Oga jumped.

"W-wait, what are you doing!?" Aoi yelled, looking at her crush past her shoulder. "We have to go just one at a time!"

Oga blinked, deciding to keep quiet about Ittōsai walking ahead of the group, with the Krillin Brothers remaining impatiently at the other end of the river. "Why does it matter? At least if you slip or fall I can help you."

Aoi just couldn't keep back her blush. _Oga cares! He cares about me!_

She mentally shook her head. "I-I-I'll be fine." She took another jump forward.

One of the Four Krillin Brothers , Kōsei tilted his head to the side to whisper to Kōtarō, "Have you noticed Kunieda-san always getting all giddy around Oga-san?"

Kōtarō took a moment to figure it out as he watches Aoi pick up her face on the row of brown stones, Oga trailing her. He then sniggered and nodded.  
When Aoi finally made it to the other side, along with Oga, Baby Beel squealed, his tiny hands in the air.

"What? You want her to carry you?"

Aoi roamed her eyes to Oga, who now held the baby in his hands, reaching it out to her. She sweat dropped.

"Please be her mother for the rest of the day."

"Eh…" she sighed. "Fine."

She accepted the baby, who happily snuggled himself into her neck, grabbing a few strands of her dark hair.

They still had their moments.

XXx

A/N: There may be more scenes from the manga in a while, because I can't ignore the video game part, especially the avatar-making! That was bare funny!  
But there will be some original scenes  
R&R


	8. Ch8 - Delivery

**The Letter - Chapter 8**

A/N: Okay, so a lot has been happening lately and I don't think I'll have the time to write the parts I wanted to write, even if I wanted to write it, I don't want to keep all my awesome followers waiting .So this is a filler chapter based on Himekawa, Kanzaki and co. Enjoy!

Also Yuni is not mine!

xXx

"Hey, Natsume!" Kanzaki called as he laid lazily on the couch of Natsume's house, as planned to hangout that day, while Shiroyama stood at the side, avoiding the plain five thousand thread count carpet , with his arms crossed. "What do you have to eat around here?"

"Patience, Kanzaki-san." said Natsume calmly, stepping into the slightly messy living room. "I ordered pizza earlier. I heard they recently hired a new delivery girl lately; an adorable one."

"From who?" asked Kanzaki, only to receive a shrug from the sane delinquent.

"From what I've heard, over 33% of customers request for Junri-chan to deliver their orders."

"So her name is Junri?" Shiroyama commented with a hint of interest in his tone.

"A few people have been cheesy enough to say, 'Ask Junri-chan to deliver it with love' through the phone."

"Tch. People these days." Kanzaki threw his head back on the couch. "As if you can get all you want on a dumb delivery girl."

"Hmm...jealous or lonely, Kanzaki?"

"Yeah, right. I don't have time for plain scum."

"I agree with you, Kanzaki-san!"

Natsume chuckled from his spot next to Shiroyama.

"Not even any girls from school? Not even Kunieda-san or even Hanazawa-san?"

"Like I said, I don't have time for plain scum." the blonde repeated. "Even if I did, I'd peek my interest on no one."

Natsume chuckled again but quietly. After a silent fifteen minutes of watching 'The Ring' (Ringu in Japan; original movie), the doorbell rang. Regarding Kanzaki who was concertrating on the movie and Natsume's focus on his other movies, Shiroyama stood up for the door. it appeared as if they had completely forgotten about their previous conversation.

He turned the doorknob and impatiently swung the door open, revealing a plain-looking figure with a flat square box in her hand. For a short moment, Shiroyama just took the pizza, unimpressed, until she took off her cap to look at her customer clearly to ask for the cash, considering the card machine in her pocket.

That was when Shiroyama noticed her sewn-on name tag, with the name 'JUNRI' in big red letters. She had auburn hair with black highlights in Italian curls and sharp hazel eyes. The way she smiled made her look innocent, causing Shiroyama to loosen his grip on the box and soften his eyes at her. She curved her fuschia coloured lips into a smile.

"One thousand and five hundred Yen, please."

Shiroyama, dazed, nodded and took out the perfect amount from his jacket pocket. Funny.

Natsume might have slipped it into there when he wasn't looking so he didn't have to go to the trouble of paying.

"Thank you! Please call again!" said Junri cheerfully with a childish grin before putting her cap back on and made her way to her red scooter with the shop's logo on the back.

Soon as she left, Shiroyama rushed back to the living room and shouted at the top of his lungs, "I'm in love!"

Kanzaki was startled, but Natsume expected this.

"So what did you think, Shiro-chan?"

"..."

Shiroyama was cluelessly speechless, causing Natsume to chuckle for the third time that day.

"Pretty one, ain't she?" said Natsume, sitting down next to Kanzaki on the couch as Shiroyama opened the pizza box on the coffee table in front of them, the scent of cheese and fresh crust filling the room. "Mura-chan was curious and ordered from her place yesterday, but she thought Junri-chan was just a minelia."*

"I'm not surprised." Kanzaki replied bluntly, taking his first bite on the first slice taken. "She is known to be jugdemental. What's she like, SHiroyama?"

The tall boy flinched. What was he supposed to say? He had already shouted out an unconfirmed confession like a scientist who thought he had just made a new discovery. If he flips out and says what Kimura had said, Kanzaki could punch him in the face or something close, regardless of his current state: cool and calm. But not collected. Because he was waiting for Shiroyama's reply.

"She's pretty..." Shiroyama resisted the urge to say 'hot'. "and she looks kinda like your type, Kanzaki-san."

Crash.

Meanwhile, at the frozen yogurt shop where Azusa and Aoi were last week, Kimura was deep in a conversation with Yunisa Katehoshi, better known as Yuni, whom she had only recently met. She was pretty much the nicest but still tough Red Tail at Ishiyama, who remained at St. Ishiyama. She was also a girl who apparently has a major trush on the strongest Tohoshinki, also known as Hidetora Tojo.

"Can I ask..." Yuni began, shfiting forward in her seat. "Which is your surname; Murasaki or Kimura? I know everyone calls you Kimura but I also heard people get confused because 'mura' is in both names, as if your name was just a pun."

Kimura sweatdropped. This wasn't the first time she has been asked which was her surname, but it was the first time someone expanded the question, pointing out it was like a pun.

"Eh...my surname is actually Murasaki but as you said, people get confused so they tend to call me Kimura." she twirls with a piece of her dyed hair. "But now, tell me! What do you think of Tojo?"

"Eh?"

"Apparently you had mentioned his name more than three times in the last five minutes, and I think he also mentioned about having emotional problems the other day."

"Really?" the dark-haired girl grinned, as if it was no blushing matter. She won't deny it. "Well, I just like him. Crushes don't always have to have a reason, do they?"

"Uh, actually...mostly they do."

Yuni grinned. "But Aoi-neesan has a crush on Oga too, doesn't she?"

Kimura couldn't help but chuckle. It was usually amusing to see Aoi trying to convince Oga on something he has no clue on. Oblivious Oga is.

"It's a secret, though." Yuni spoke up, this time, sounding more serious than the beginning. "Aoi-neesan had quit because she thought she would burden Red Tail by having a public crush on Oga, whatever that means. But I can't do the same or Red Tail's reputation will fall."

"I know. I was in Red Tail." Kimura smiled. "I won't tell a soul."

By no intention, the memory of the delivery girl from yesterday came into her head, killing every other thought she had. She didn't like Junri, that was for sure, even though she had yet to know about her. She had a bad feeling about that girl.

Elsewhere...

"Gah! What are you doing here!?"

"I should be asking that! Since when do you order from our place?"

"Can you shut the hell up out there!?"

There was a lengthening silence as Shiroyama and Tojo, who appeared to be working as a pizza delivery guy, sending two more pizzas to Natsume's place. Little did he know that the destination was even Natsume's house.

Tojo immediately recognizes the yell from inside as well.

"Why are you ordering pizza?" asked Tojo, giving Shiroyama the change.

"I was expecting Junri-chan." said Shiroyama in a stern tone, though his body slouched upwards in dismay. Tojo couldn't help but scoff.

"She's off on another delivery."

At a certain Ishiyama High student's rented condo...

"Thank you so much, Junri-chan."

"You're welcome!" she grinned. "Cool place you got here."

"Oh, it's nothing, really. Just thought of renting it for the weekend."

"Awesome! You rented it yourself?"

"Yes."

Himekawa curved his lips into a slightly sly smile as proudly slipped in his credit card into the machine that Junri was holding out.

"I'd love to stay and hang out, but I have to get back to the shop." said Junri, putting back the machine into its fitted pocket on her belt. "See you later."

Back to Yuni & Kimura...

"Unfortunately, I enjoy freedom so I have no crush." says Kimura proudly, raising her chin so she looks like a moody cheerleader walking past a low row of lockers, but with her mouth full of vanilla frozen yogurt.

"Really? Because you look like you're Himekawa's type."

Spit.

At Oga's...

"Hilda," Misaki walked into the living room in a black tank top and red shorts, seeing Hilda sit firmly on the couch, her eyes fixed on the TV where a very emotional scene of a soap called What My Sister Did was being aired. The wet nurse was sensible enough to turn her attention away from the soap for a moment to turn to Misaki. "I ordered pizza for lunch. Do they have that in Macao?"

"No, I don't...believe we do." said Hilda slowly, unfamiliar to the word 'pizza'. "What is pizza?"

"It's a popular Italian dish. I'll show you when the delivery arrives." Misaki smiled at the blonde, who had to return it before turning her attention back to the TV.

When the delivery arrived, Misaki enthusiastically accepted the delivery girl but Hilda, who was feeding Baby Beel wasn't impressed. Let's just say...indifference.

"How old are you?" asked Misaki as soon as she had paid for the pizza.

"Oh, I'm eighteen."

"Really? You look like a model."

"Aw, thank you. I'm actually working to pay the fees for a fashion school in London where I hope I could make next year."

"Wish you good luck!"

Oga impatiently yelled from the dining room. "Hey! Sis! Hurry up! I'm starving like hell!"

There was a debate based on the delivery girl in school that Monday, with the exception of Tojo, Oga, Aoi, Nene, Chiaki, Yuka, Kimura and Yunisu.

"Does this happen all the time?" asked Yunisu in a whisper, leaning over to Kimura from her desk.

"Pretty much." she shrugged.

xXx

A/N: It's my birthday! I'm hoping to get a guitar, a new bag or even T.U.K shoes! X3

Minelia - An amazingly pretty girl, usually full of herself and believes she is too good for any guy in the world

I do not own Beelzebub or Yunisu!


	9. Ch9 - Return

The Letter - Chapter 9  
xXx

Himekawa stared at her vacuously, his gazed fixed on the bright lime lozenge she popped into her mouth. His lips formed a straight line and his cheeks were firm. That was the fourth lozenge since she arrived to school that day, though this was only the second Himekawa had seen it for himself. The first time, he thought it was just candy. She clutched her throat, narrowing her eyes at the sharp minty taste of the round tablet, then reaching out for the plastic bottle at the far right corner of her desk, turning the lid and drinking the still water eagerly but slowly.

"No wonder your voice sounded so husky today." said Himekawa with a playful smirk, tilting his head towards the pink-haired former Red Tail.

"S-hut up."

"What happened anyway? You rarely get sick." Kimura's cherry lips twitched.

"Nothing."

"Nothing always has to mean something." Himekawa replied firmly. "I'm not an idiot."

_You can be, in reality..._

"I hit my neck on the calender this morning, that's it."

Aoi, who sat at her usual desk in the front, sweatdropped as she heard this from afar. Baby Beel, who sat on her desk looked up at her in confusion, a question mark popping above his little head.

"How is that possible?" she mumbled in thought, imagining herself hitting a calender hung by a metal hook on the wall. Maybe the hook fell loose, causing the calendar to drop as you walked past. Then again, how is that possible?  
Out of the blue, she blushed at the time a few days ago when Oga and Baby Beel swapped bodies as a side effect of Super Milk Time, specifically after the first real fight with Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division. She mistook Baby Beel as Oga when he hugged her. Although it was Baby Beel, the feeling of Oga's arms around her waist and his hair against her chest was sensational.

She cupped her cheeks, attempting to hide the blush that was darkening on her cheeks. Lucky or not, Oga was not there to see it and suspect. He was there but he was asleep on his desk, exhausted from Saotome's lecture that morning. She couldn't help but looked past her shoulder at the brown-haired delinquent, sleeping peacefully, a lack of snoring unlike some other people. Actually, unlike most other people, and that obviously included Ishiyama High.

"How is that possible?" Yes, the big question.

"Sometimes, Tatsuya," Kimura began, throwing her head back in her chair, flopping her feet onto her desk. "The most unexpected things happen."

_And you just said the most unexpected speech._

"You know, for the first time, your speech interests me."

"Are you saying everything else I say is crap?" asked Kimura, crossing her arms with an offended look.

"No, ma'am." Himekawa said straight. Kimura only scoffed and tossed her hair back, revealing something surprising on her right ear. "Really?" Kimura turned to Himekawa, indifferent. "A piercing?"

Kimura just had to curve up the corners of her lips into the most unlikely smirk she could make. Himekawa's eyes were set on the silver cartilage piercing on her right ear behind his glasses. He didn't know whether to be surprised or think it was predictable.

"How judgemental." Kimura chuckled. "That was also an accident."

"Did you know you're a terrible liar?"

"Did you know you'll get sent to the medical room if you continue?"

"Hmm, as a matter of fact," Himekawa shifted his seat closer towards her. "I don't, but the outcome will be different if I help it. Money can buy anything."

"Are you saying you're going to buy my sweet side with money?"

"Well, not actually with money."

_This guy is crazy._

From the side of the room by the window, Yunisu watches the topdog across the class who was in the same state as Oga, expect...well, they were in the exact same state. Last time he was fully awake in a spirit to fight was when he had a queerly familiar red cap covering his hair.  
She sniggered at the memory of Kimura spitting out her yogurt from the mouth towards a customer. To be specific, an old man with large glasses, a brown trilby cat and a tweed coat. The yogurt got all over his sleeve and half of his hat. A few drops dirtied his glasses as well. In the end she was given only a warning. And she looks like a real delinquent! Little did she know that the man was actually slightly blind so he had easily forgiven her. Without even knowing what she really looked like.

"Konnichiwa, Yuni-senpai!"

The dark-haired girl snapped her head towards the source of the familiarly deep and cheerful voice. She grinned as she saw Yuka with the usual smile plastered on her face.

"Konnichiwa, Yuka-senpai."

"Did you hear the guys yesterday?" she asked with eyes as large as dinner plates. "They were fighting on some pizza delivery girl called June or something."

"Junri?"

"Yeah, Junri!"

"I think Shiroyama has a crush on her." she leaned down to whisper in Yuni's ear. "He's been mumbling her name since he arrived this morning and Saotome-sensei even caught him say her name a few times."

"Unbelievable."

"I know, right?"

Yuni just had to continue the discussion of crushes.

"Do you like Kanzaki, Yu-senpai?"

"Eh!?"

"Well, you seem to be the only one to admire him while others don't, and frankly, you look like you fancy him."

"I do not!" Yuka rose her chin, closing her arms and folding her arms. "What about Natsume-senpai?"

"He's never really shown any clue about whom he likes." Yuni shrugged. "There's not much girls in our-move!"

"Are-" Yuka was cut off by Yuni pushing her aside, standing up and swiftly grabbing a full desk. Literally an average student's desk.

Yuka dropped her jaw at the sight of Yuni holding the sides of the top of the desk with bare hands, keeping the desk motionless in her grip.

"Whoa!" Yuni put down the desk to look up at who had expressed impression. "You fight me, Katehoshi!"

"Wait - you can't just fight a girl like that!"

"Don't destroy my pride, Kimura!" Yuka and Himekawa sweatdropped. "I need a good fight!"

"Oi! I'm still here!" Oga yelled from his spot close to the teacher's desk in the front, annoyed from being ignored.

"This is going to get ugly..." Aoi mumbled, pulling Baby Beel closer. Speaking of babies, where was his wet nurse anyway?

Since she had joined St. Ishiyama, Hilda would often tend to care for Baby Beel whenever she was around and not over fifteen meters away. Instantly after Saotome-sensei's homeroom, the blonde disappeared just like that as if she vanished into thin air. That was why Baby Beel went to her when Oga fell asleep.

In between a quarrel between Tojou, Kimura, Yunisu, Oga and Kanzaki, who had wanted his own say, along with a lengthening silence between the audience that was Himekawa, Yuka, Nene, Chiaki, Furuichi and Natsume, who was the only one entertained, a familiar figure in a tweed pencil dress could be seen approaching the room, causing Abe to whistle, signalling the return of a petrifying hawk.

_Akita-sensei is back!_

Everyone returned to their seats, and Yuni threw the table back to Tojou. Such a connection.

"Please don't tell me we're doing safe sex this time." said Kanzaki as soft as he could, while only Kimura and Natsume.

"Ew."

"Now, Kanzaki, we don't know yet now, do we?"

"Alright, my lovely students!" Akita-sensei shouted as she stepped into the room with the clicking sounds of her black heels. "Today I'm covering for your English lesson." most people sighed silently in relief. "But we need to cooperate so I'm putting you into pairs, preferable boy and girl. But with the outnumbered girls in here, the remaining boys will work in groups of three."

A wonderful teacher, she was.

Unknown to Aoi, her grandfather just happened to be sweeping the floor and came across her room as part of his self-task. That was when he saw a white corner protrude from the gap between the floorboards not too far from the shoji doors. Curiosity brought him to kneel down, pull it out from the floor and inspected it closely. He was just killing himself mentally by continuing.

xXx

A/N: I was forced to use to Copy-N-Paste format because there seems to be a problem with my Word software. I can't seem to open and edit a document without '...is not responding' coming up. Anyone know the solution to this kind of problem?

Also Junri is just going to be a minor character. She will only have a part for a few chapters before I continue the canon and then some of my own original plots.  
I also think Oga and Tojou are a lot like Natsu and Gray ~ :3

Reading gets you cookies, reviewing gets you cake :)

-F


	10. Ch10 - Junction

**The Letter – Chapter 10**

xXx

It was lunch time after the first lesson with Akita-sensei, who gave a more satisfying session for a second time. However, all everyone really cared about was their partner. The task didn't bother them; just read a mid-level English extract from 'Jane Eyre' and answer up to nine easy questions. The pairs and groups were also given a rewritten copy of the book itself and read a bit through it to absorb the real plot of the classic love story. Then again, all they were truly concerned of were the people they were working with.

The pair who mostly didn't seem bothered were Aoi and Oga (duh!), since they were close enough to be honest to each other. Not literally, based on Aoi. Oga had no problem being honest, seeing as he was naïve on this topic. And I wasn't talking about the English task.

Akita-sensei went as far as asking for Kimura to keep personal watch on her partner, Natsume, Yuka with Kanzaki and the same thing from the first time she went to cover for the class, and to tell the truth, she was in love with the class. She was just one of those people against stereotype, and from the way she 'motivated' them, she thought they weren't such bad people, and continued to refer to them as 'my lovely cupcakes', which Kanzaki just couldn't argue about, only because he had a small fear of her.

So far, all the girls actually liked how she judges the boys, especially when they don't follow instructions the first time, though, they weren't too fond of how she was so confident calling everyone by their first names. Some thought it was beneficial, because they properly got to know everyone's first names, expect for Kimura who was considered as 'Mura-mura-chan'. Well, actually, they all knew her full name was Kimura Murasaki (or was it Murasaki Kimura?) but could never really confirm her surname. Like Yuni had said, 'it was like a pun'.

"Maybe her parents married in the street, and joked with names for her." Kanzaki had said, when she went to the toilets midway through the first session. He would have been sent directly to New Zealand if she had heard that. But it was no question, it was a statement. A low-level hypothesis, more like.

Akita-sensei currently sat in the teacher's lounge with her co-worker Misako (remember the woman who had a crush on Saotome? Yeah, but this was before she mistook him for asking her to marry him).

"So how is it with the special class from Ishiyama High, Saeki-san?" asked Misako, after swallowing a small piece of sushi from her bento she had bought before coming to school.

"Oh, I'm glad you asked! There are such a pleasure to teach, honestly." Akita-sensei smiled through her glasses with meaningful green eyes. "I have no idea what Sadohara-senpai was complaining about when he said they were a nightmare."

"Really?" Misako blinked. "What about...Saotome-san?"

. . . . .

Meanwhile, the _whole_ class decided to have lunch together on the rooftop. A few tiny cracks and ruins could still be seen from where Oga and the others fought with the Tohoshinki. Still, it began with a silence flying between the group of delinquents. Until Himekawa broke it by yelling at Shimokawa, telling him to stop humming a lullaby.

After that, the others began eating.

Most of them were sitting with their partners, or group, half engaged in deep conversation. Usually about how they thought their project was better than others.

Kimura sat crossed-legged on the ground, her back against the wall as she eats through her bento of only tekka maki sushi. Twenty-four of it, to be exact. *  
She wasn't really disturbed when the wind blew her skirt upwards a little, in spite of her new partner that was Himekawa. And Natsume? He was working with Chiaki, and Hilda was with Shiroyama to...motivate him. Furuichi, however, was forced to work with Ryoko, probably the second most diffucult member of Red Tail. Nothing good has really been happening to him lately. For some reason, Akita-sensei consciously put Yuni together with Tojou. Even though she didn't know her, seeing as she was only new to the class, not the people. Nevertheless, Kanzaki continued to work with Yuka. There was one more Red Tail member Kaoru Umemiya, set with Shimokawa. Sad or what?

Nene chose to work by herself, which, for once, the brunette teacher had allowed because she was secretly testing Nene's true individuality.

Aoi, Oga and Baby Beel sat at the head of the group like the King and Queen of England. Sadly, Oga didn't noticed that but every once in a while, Baby Beel would rise his tiny arms in the air and Aoi would blush. It really looked like a family. Hilda was obviously unimpressed, but if she wanted to avoid a ruckus, she had to live with it. She may be grumpy at times, but she had her principles.

"Good night, Murasaki-dono! Mind if I have one?"

Yuka sweatdropped as Kimura angrily threw one towards Shimokawa, which was meant to hurt his eye, but actually ended up going down his throat, as he kept his mouth open dramatically, part of his signature.

Yuni and Tojou, acting as friends, were transfering little pieces of food into each others bento. Sly enough for no one to notice, due to their swift movements. During that, Yuni just had to shoot a glare towards Shimokawa. He just naturally got on her nerves. It was as if they were born like that. By that, there was simply no real reason for why they never got along, as part of reality.

"I have a feeling it's just getting colder." said Nene, clutching onto her coat.

"It is!" Yuka exclaimed, waving her hands in the air with her chopsticks and food remaining in hand. "I even wore two extra layers of thermal today!"

"You didn't have to shout, you know." said Kanzaki, rubbing the back of his ear.

"Be quiet!"

"Says the person who had just been told not to be so loud."

"You too, Himekawa-senpai!"

"Dear God..."

"Pardon, Yuni-san?"

"Can you all just shut up!?"

"OKAY!"

"Sheesh..."

With the exception of everyone else, Chiaki, who sat at the end just near the stairs, noticed a hint of spiky hair on the stairs. It was sunny, but dark at the stairway so she couldn't actually make out who it was. One thing for sure, it wasn't something that would make them happy.

"Intruder." she said straight, catching attention as she reaches out, grabbing something and throwing it over her small figure, towards the centre where people had cleared, landing it in front of Oga and Aoi. Or in this case, the King and Queen.

"Aren't you..." Aoi began.

"...from MK5?" Oga finished.

"Mind you, his name is Hikari."

"It's Ikari!"

"No one cares! Now shut up and let me eat my lunch." Kimura snorted as she looked back down at her remaining food. "Piece of sh-"

"Why don't you tell us why you're here?" Oga asked, standing up with the visible evil glint in his eyes. Actually that evilness could be felt all around him. He cracked his knuckles as he grinned, along with Baby Beel who had the same presence, only slightly smaller.

"Hee!" Ikari flinched. "S-s-someone paid me to s-spy on y-you! Alone!"

Awkwardly, everyone turned to Himekawa suspiciously.

"I-idiots! It wasn't me, I swear to Kimura!"

"Hey!"

"Liar."

"How did you know he was here, Chiaki?"

"I just felt a strange presence, Nene-san."

"I see!" Yuka said in interest.

"Not really..." said Yuni, referring to the interest in Yuka's tone.

"Who was it?"

"It was a blue cap saying 'R', and another was a woman with a bandana."

Oga was silent for a while.

"What's wrong, Oga?" asked Aoi, turning to him.

"I swear his description suits something I've seen before."

"Really?" she blinked.

Out of the blue, Oga grabbed Ikari's shirt and brought his dark face to his. "Take me to them."

"Wait, Oga! We don't have time for that! Class starts in ten minutes!" Aoi exclaimed, clutching onto his shoulder. Baby Beel winced. Since the first assignment with Oga given by Akita-sensei, she had been making attempts to discipline Oga in most things such as . Unsure if fighting counted. "We were supposed to present our work first!"

"Kunieda..." Aoi paused at the seriousness in Oga's smooth tone. "If these people are going as far as paying this midget to spy on us, they probably won't leave us alone 'til they get what they want. If they won't leave us alone, I can't settle and go on with Akita-sensei's assignment and we'll end up getting a bad grade."

"Daboo!"

Aoi blushed as Oga took both her hands in his, looking at her straight in the eyes with tints of concern in them. The wind blew her hair into his neck, deepening her blush. She looked down, fixing her gaze on her feet.

"What's happening?"

"Is she going to confess for real!"

"Shh!"

Aoi had to ignore the whispers from the class in order to pick the right words for the moment. In the end, she had to reply, "Okay then. But don't force yourself!"

Oga grinned, putting Aoi's hands towards her chest gently. "I won't."

"How cute." Yuni whispered, loud enough for only Tojou to hear, who shrugged, secretly thinking Oga should understand more on what he just did: he melted Aoi's heart.

Oga turned for the stairs, with Tojou, Kanzaki and Furuichi following him. Himekawa turned his heel to follow them until something grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Oh no, you don't, pretty boy."

Himekawa coughed. "What the hell, Ki-!"

Kimura grabbed for Ikari's red shirt and dragged them both with her down the stairs, trailing Oga and the others, causing Nene and Yuka to sweatdropped. Hilda, in the background, smirked, eager to watch Oga fight again after a while. He still had yet to master the Zebel Spell professionally, marked on his right hand.

Calmly, she goes down the stairs, following the faint scent of the delinquents she has been with a while now. Nene, Chiaki, Yuka, Ryoko, Kaoru remained after a good five minutes, where delinquent by delinquent followed Oga. One would glance at each other when the other wasn't.

"Should we go after them?" asked Kaoru.

"Dunno."

. . . . .

"Who are you?" Oga asked straight, scanning through the four people that stood before him. Three men, one woman.

The woman's eyes widened. Oga and co. had ended up at the back of the school, just near the tennis court. How did they even get in? Paralyse the guards?

"It's us! Orz3!" she exclaimed, waving her arms in the air. "We took you as hostages at the store!"

"Huh?"

Facepalm.

"At the supermarket! You were looking for diapers and we attacked!"

Oga grabbed his chin, trying to recall a supermarker scene, him and Baby Beel being held hostage by four annoying-looking people.

"Ugh! Zenko! Help me here!"

"Calm down, Omaya. I'll handle this." A man with a brown and blonde pompadour (smaller than Himekawa's, at least) stepped forward. "We-uh..."

"Dah!"

"What? You remember them?" Oga asked, looking up towards the demon baby. Baby Beel then began making confusing gestures, adding a few winces and groans inbetween.

Sannomiya, a man with shoulder-length dreadlocks and a green beanie, sighed.

"You know what? It doesn't matter because we're here for payback!"

"I don't g-"

"After you were taken hostage, they were caught and got arrested, idiot." said Hilda firmly, walking up to Oga's side. "Apparently they were released but insisted on blaming you for it."

"Makes sense." Oga replied, folding his hands behind his head, before pulling out a stiff fist. "Then I'll give it to them."

"Oh! Can I take the sket, Oga?"

"Oi!" Omaya gritted her teeth.

"Do what you want, Kimura." Himekawa and Iraki united 'ouch' as she let go of them, approaching Oga in excitement. Kanzaki, without speaking, made a mind to take out Sannomiya and Himekawa take Zenko. Made enough sense.

"Eh..." Aoi bit her thumb lightly.

Without warning, Oga threw a fist towards Ryuzaki's face, sending him flying towards the nearest wall. Aoi had to hold back a grin.

"Whoa...as expected from Oga!"

_Oga,_ Aoi frowned. _Please make it quick, or we might get expelled without getting one chance._

"You know, what you just called me wasn't very nice."

"You being here isn't very nice either."

"Says the one who looks so fake, she's probably made of plastic."

Kimura, furious, pushes Omaya towards the wall of the bulding where she came from, as to where Omaya struggled, pushing her off after a while and attacking her again, attempting to punch her until Kimura shoved her, causing her to fall to the ground, also for herself to trip backwards, only to hit someone's back. She looked past her shoulder, easily noticing the silver hair of her partner.

"You have to stay away from a lot of things there. First off, the pompadour just isn't a good look on you." Kimura sweatdropped as she heard this from the calm playboy. "And second, you should have stayed away from us."

"Is that so?" said Zenko, smirking as he reveals his cheekbones, one hand in his pocket, the other in

Kanzaki, unimpressed by Sannomiya's presence, easily dodged his attacks, giving him the chance to trip him over by swinging his right leg.

_And I thought the orz3 were better than this..._

Tojou briskly joined in, not only because he was a fighter, he was actually concerned about the teachers finding them like this, for a second time. He didn't want to go through anything to avoid expulsion, if they were caught so he just needed this over with. Then again, none of them could settle with a group of thugs watching them. As Ryuzaki recovered, Tojou just punched him again after he tried to hit them.

Yuni had half Tojou's mind, so she kicked in Oyama's face, the blonde with the green bandanna ending up passing out in the corner. One down.

Himekawa had no problem with Zenko, giving him a black eye with his bare fist. Nothing better than Oga's and Tojou's...magnificient strategy.

"Dah!"

Baby Beel held onto Oga's dark hair as he and Tojou produce a dark aura, hovering over Ryuzaki, whose cap tilting over his right eye. Though they had to cease...

"Hold it!"

Every person on the scene froze at the sound of the familiar voice. A very, very familiar one. They just heard it this morning.

All eyes turned to the source.

_A...kita-sensei..._

xXx

A/N: I spent a lot of time working on time. Thank you so much to AquaticSilver for introducing me to LibreOffice!

Continue to read and review!


	11. Ch11 - Praise

**lThe Letter – Chapter 11**

xXx

The people involved and caught, that included Oga, Furuichi, Aoi, Baby Beel, Himekawa, Kanzaki, Tojou, Natsume, Shiroyama, Yuka (because she was caught trying to spy on the fight), Kimura and Yuni, sat on a long bench outside the counsellor's office, where Akita-sensei was, assumed she was reporting the incident from earlier. Whereas the orz3 were immediately arrested again, after she called the police. As they asked if they sould arrest Ishiyama as well, she said firmly, "These lovely students are my responsbility, and they are in no position to go to jail."

Currently, it was just bare silence between the students. No one made an attempt to speak, no one spoke. For once, a possible expulsion had scared them, just a tiny bit. But knowing Akita Saeki, who knew what she was actually telling the counsellor.

Himekawa felt a small vibration in his left pocket. Looking around for anyone else in the hallway, he took it out and opened the text message.

**To:** _Tatsuya_

**From:**_ Murasaki_

_Forward this: I heard the counsellor say "S-stop it!" from inside, before a loud thump._

_-K_

Himekawa leaned forward and looked across the line of delinquents for Kimura, who sat just by the door, Yuni looking either confortable or uncomfortable next to her. Her phone wasn't in sight, but the way her arms were firmly folded across her chest and the angle her eyes were set on was visible, it had to be genuine. So he forwarded it to the first person who came to mind: Kanzaki.  
Why? Because he was literally the one who really pissed him off the most, probably before Oga.

Kanzaki received it, and for a moment, he thought it was a plain prank, causing him to think, "This isn't the time for pranks." Then when Kimura leaned forward and shot him a glare, he flinched and forwarded in to Yuka. Did you expect that? I think you did.

Yuka was quiet when she received the text from Kanzaki, before she realized it was forwarded. She held the urge to exclaim in curiosity as she often does, especially when Kanzaki was involved. Ring any bells?

She quickly forwarded it to everyone else in one go, to save time. It look at least an ungodly hour which felt like a year for the group of delinquents to wait outside the counsellor's office. Yuni was resting her eyes, while leaning on Kimura's shoulder who was, bored out of her mind, sending either very insulting or very flirty text messages to Himekawa. Every once in a while, Furuichi, on the other side of Yuni, would attempt to catch a glimpse of what she was typing. So much for rumoured prerogatives.  
Oga, as expected, had to fall asleep, along with the demon baby on his head. Aoi sat back and pondered at the sight of him looking like a...sleeping...prince...with a baby drooling like an angel on his head. That was when she realised his round yellow binky was missing. He was rarely seen without it, and only took it off when he was being fed by either her or Hilda. But since he was a rather clever infant, he could take it off himself without anyone realising.

Suddenly, the door slammed open next to Kimura, who was the first to jump, accidently tapping the 'Send' button on her flip phone, causing her to..send the text she was writing. Her jump woke Yuni up who woke up the person next to her, who woke up the next, until it reached Himekawa, whose phone vibrated as Oga's shoulder hit his, Baby Beel falling onto his head, who whined and went over back to his adoptive father.

Aoi turned to the door, where Akita-sensei stood straight and firm, her eyes were closed and there was a small smirk plastered on her face. Her first move wasn't what she expected. She smiled at her.

"Ah, Aoi and Oga! My lovely class reps! Since you've been so good today, I will let the whole class go home early today!" she sang like 'Blow The Man Down', smiling as if she was living the dream.

The class had their mouthed in 'O's. Is there no punishment? No penalty? No warnings?

Knowing questions won't be answered this evening, they stood up, making their way back to the class to collect their things and go home.

_That teacher is not normal, _Aoi thought to herself, staring at the floor as she walked with Oga. _She must know something that might involve all these demons and where Baby Beel come from._

"Neesan!"

She look up, seeing a worried redhead run towards her, Chiaki, Yuka, Ryoko and Kaoru following closely behind.

Himekawa, who hid his phone from Akita-sensei, took it back out and read the text:

**To:** _Tatsuya_**  
From:** _Murasaki_

_You should put your hair down when you come to school tomorrow._

_-K_

He smirked.

"What are ya smirking at, idiot?"

"Would you mind letting me enjoy at least one moment of satisfaction, goon?"

"Just shut up!" Yuni groaned loudly towards Himekawa and Kanzaki, seeming very grumpy after being woken up from the slam of the door. "I want to go home and sleep."

"What happened?" asked Nene, putting a comforting side towards Aoi who was quiet. "There is no expulsion is there? Yuka! How dare you just let Neesan be like this!"

"I didn't do anything! We didn't get anything punishment!" Yuka argued, obviously annoyed from being accused. "Akita-sensei just told us to go home early!"

"Why? O.o"

"Who knows?" Yuka shrugs. "Funny, don't you think? Especially after we were caught in a fight when we should be on our way back to class."

"Then..." Nene mumbled and looked up at a sleepy-looking Oga, arms folded behind his head, walking next to Furuichi. "You! Oga! Always upsetting Neesan!"

"Huh?" Oga asked bluntly, pulling a blank expression towards the fierce redhead. "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to upset her."

"..."

"We have our own lives, Nene-senpai." said Oga. "Lives that other people shouldn't bother about."

Nene growled, but from the suspicious look Aoi was giving her, she knew she was telling her to stop and be quiet. Even though Aoi was no longer in Red Tail, Nene still dedicated her life and loyalty towards her.

"Now, Nene..." Aoi smiled weakly. "I'm just confused, is all."

Nene stared at her for a while before sighing deeply. "Alright then. Let's go home."

"Ne, Tojou..." the topdog looked down his right at his pink-haired partner (in terms of beating people up) who held a very serious look. "You think Saotome-sensei had some connection to Akita-sensei?"

"From how weird and the way she calls us by our first names simply shows that. We have to talk to her sometime."

"Yeah … you want to get chinese takeaways from that little shop by the park?"

"Oh, shoot! I was meant to have a shift there tonight!"

"...okay?" she sweatdrops. "Seriously, how many jobs do you apply for at once?"

"Shut up."

"No seriously..."

Tojou, with a gloomy aura, continued his way with Kimura to the classroom, grabbed their bags and went home, but not before grabbing chinese takeaways, Tojou hiding in a bush nearby to avoid the worker there to lecture him. The tall delinquent would have quit and applied for another job anyway. Probably as a sales assisstant in a second-hand store. Typical Tojo.

xXx

A/N: Hey guys! I'm so happy no one gave up on me! Life, you know? I don't expect this to satisfy anyone but it's the best I could do on Christmas day.

Anyway, I need your opinion on something!

**Should Kimura ****dye her hair or keep it pink? If yes, review what color.**

I'll be doing this in every chapter from now on to improve the story. It's always nice to connect with your readers.

R&R!


	12. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

'The Letter' is currently on-hold.

Yes, I keep postponing the date of the day I publish the next chapter I know everyone is waiting for. I hope someone is asking, 'Does Aoi give the letter?', 'Will they get together?' or rather 'What happens to the letter?'.

I understand people are mentioning the lack of emphasis to the letter in the story, in response to their reviews. I promise you that I have the next few chapters planned, and I won't be spoiling anything here so might as well just wait. :D

Also, thank you to everyone who reviews, followed and favorited 'The Letter'. And about the poll from the last chapter, I've decided and the result will appear in the next chapter which should be released about February.

From your insane writer,

F


	13. Ch12 - Sunday

The Letter – Chapter 12

xXx

"Good morning, Neesan!"

. . . . .

"Ah! What's wrong!?"

"I just...have a lot going on right now."

The whole Red Tail, including Yuni and Kaoru surround Aoi as she lies her head on her head, mumbling Martian language with a faint blush on her face.

"That was how Nene looked when we played video games." Himekawa comments from the desk next to Aoi's.

"Me?"

"By that, I meant 'pathetic'." Himekawa replied, turning to Nene.

"Say what?" the redhead pulsed a vein.

"Killing your enemies with a grin." Chiaki added.

"It's true – you were completely clueless on the controls and just threw a grenade on the ground." Shimokawa said as he nods his head.

"Like you were any better!"

Natsume laughed. "At least we made a splendid team kill."

"You guys!"

"I guess I was the most helpful in the end." said Yuka.

"Not true." Kanzaki replied.

"That's just rude."

"Well, the next time we play, I'll show you my triple-heel drop."

"You two just get along fine, don't you?" Yuni joined in.

"Expect there won't be a next time."

"Hime-chan can't have his apartment blown up again."

_Funny. _Aoi sat up. _Since when did everyone become so friendly? What happened when I left to train?_

"Neesan!" she snapped out of her thoughts at the sight of her former gang members. "We're having a Red Tail meeting next Sunday. So you don't mind if we do it at your place do you?"

"Well, we did them at my place up until now," Aoi paused. "But now I am retired from Red Tail, so-"

"It has to be close! We can't be bothered! PLEASE!" the Red Tail said the last part in unison, bowing in the proccess. Aoi sweatdropped.

"Fine, I'll just lend you the place."

"THANK YOU!"

"Now has anyone seen Tojo and Kimura today?"

"No one has seen Kimura since Akita-sensei let us off, same goes for Tojo." Yuni replied first. Of course, she would notice whenever Tojo was absent or present.

"Now that you mention it," Nene put a finger on her chin. "Why did she quit Red Tail anyway? She was doing a good job...disciplining the boys back at Ishiyama High."

Snap.

"Don't tell me..." all the girls' attention went to Aoi. "she has a crush on someone!?"

"Eh..."

"Maybe she does. Maybe she doesn't." Yuni shrugs, acting innocent. "Who knows?"

Nene rolls her eyes. "You."

"Is this 'boy talk' we're hearing?"

"Do you ever get lost, Himekawa?" Nene asked, crossing her arms. "Eavesdropping...really?"

"Well, Kimura must have quit the Red Tail for a reason." said Kanzaki. "Maybe it's cause of the annoying people in it."

Nene sent Kanzaki a glare.

"You know, being the slight kuudere she is, it does look like she has a crush on someone – specifically one of us?" Natsume added, attempting to sound humble.

Yuni was secretly relieved. Why?

She remained in Red Tail, no one ever suspected her of romancing with Tojo. Wait does he even know? Also she was a skilled fighter so her general behaviour is hard to understand if she was the kind to have feelings for someone or not. Then again, who knew what Tojo thought of her too? Maybe Shizuka or Kimura would know – they knew how Tojo work. And by work, I didn't mean his various part-time jobs which never last long.

While listening to the conversation, something came to Nene.

"Kanzaki?"

"What?"

"You know, last month, the time when you saw the letter?"

"What about it?"

"What happened to it?"

"Dunno. Last thing I remember was Aoi taking it back. Who knows if she actally gave it to Oga. That lucky bastard."

"Lucky?"

"He barely knows anything about se-"

"Don't!"

"He's a complete idiot when it comes to all that romantic stuff, but he already has a girl pulling on his leg." he smirks.

"Neesan is not pulling on his leg!" Nene denied, a bit offended. "I don't even think he's good enough for her."

"Yeah." Kanzaki replied, sarcasm pouring from his word. "Make sure to tell her that on her wedding day."

Nene only growled in response, turning her heel and left the room. She felt she couldn't trust Kanzaki, but at the same time, what he told her might bring her to think about it. Thing is, what did he say that helped?

xXx

Aoi sighed as she reached the top of the stairs that led to her home, which also has a small shinto shrine in the back. It was always very peaceful at her place. Traditional and rather religious, her life outside school is very different from most teenagers of her age. And at the moment, Aoi had some guests over at her place.

"Long day?" a voice from one of the lion statues ask.

"Not really." Aoi replied with a scowl. "And how many times to tell you not to come out on your own? You were meant to be a secret."

"Scary..." the deep and husky voice replied. "I know that. I did make sure to be quiet at your school."

"Now listen," she began. "I have friends coming over tomorrow. No funny business with you, alright?"

He didn't reply, as Aoi goes in the house, only to have the red-haired guest greet her. "Welcome back, Aoi-chan."

"Ah! Isa-chan! I'm sorry for leaing you here alone after coming all the way." Aoi apologised heartedly, closing the doors behind her. Isafuyu shook her head.

"No, I was worried so..."

"It's okay. It appears he will be of good use to me."

"Really?" Isafuyu looks down. "That's amazing, Aoi-chan. I never would have thought anyone could tame him."

"What are you saying? This is all thanks to you, Isafuyu-chan."

Aoi recalled the time Isafuyu took her to the small shrine, and meeting the Sicarion Demon that was Koma. Small, bipedal, brown, weird and perverted.

"Anyways, putting all that aside," Aoi grabbed Isa's hands. "It's all thanks to you that I turned that stubborn fool into an ally and he listens to what I say!"

"Don't worry – it's the least I could do."

**Next day...**

Oga and Baby Beel were brainstorming ideas or clues on how they could perfect Super Milk Time. Hila passed by. Baby Beel beamed at the thought of buying another one.

**Elsewhere.**

Aoi thought there would be around 300 people of Red Tail coming, only to find just 6 members walking towards her.

"Aoi-neesan, I'll always be in your debt!" Nene exclaimed at the head of the group.

"No problem. Ehm...where all the other members?"

"Uh...about that..."

"Don't tell me..." Aoi's face turned serious. Five of the Red Tail members, with the exception of Yuni, feared that she would find out about their strategy of getting Aoi to join again. "...a lot more members have fallen into romance!" Their faces twisted. "Listen! It's traditional that romance is forbidden in the Red Tail! Forbidden, damn it! Forbidden!"

"Aoi-neesan...you're breaking apart..."

"You're emotionally unstable..."

"It's not about romance or anything. Since you retired, our members-" Nene was cut off by Yuni yelping in surprise. The redhead turned her head towards her in annoyance. "What the hell, Yuni!?"

"Something just brushed against my skirt!" Yuni exclaims, panicked, as her green skirt indeed flew higher than wind would do.

**Somewhere else in the park.**

A figure jumped down from her spot in the branches, readjusting the beanie on her head so only her ends could be seen and her fake geek glasses. She was wearing a short denim jacket with a lacy white dress that reaches her knees and light brown wedge booties. On this Sunday she would usually lie by the lake, with her camera, a box of truffles sent from her penpal in England and a small hand radio playing visual kei music. Right now, with a new change for herself, she felt she couldn't carry on with her usual routine yet, though, she did have her camera with her. In an attempt to go home without being recognised by anyone familiar she ran across the park. Stopping as she came across two very familiar ones, she hid behind a tree.

"...you didn't seem busy."

It was Oga and Furuichi.

Out of the blue a large man she recognised came spinning towards the ground, talking about some challenge and helping Furuichi, jumping off with the silver-haired boy in his grip. Oga watched after them with a satisfied look on his face. Then three girls in matching uniforms and straight backs came up to him.

With the little time she knew she had, Kimura took a very quick picture of the scene for fun. She could see them cooing over the baby until the middle one suggest they go. Furuichi came running back in an oversized diaper and bib, the large man before capturing him. They froze in front of the three girls and Oga. Rather than sreaming and running off, they calmly turned their heel to leave. Alaindelon attempts to get Furuichi to drink the milk in Oga's 'new milk bottle'.

Stepping out from the shadows, Kimura dashed across the fountain towards the exit of the park, leaving behind a trail of dust to which Oga and Furuchi furrowed their eyebrows at.

**Back with Aoi.**

The Red Tail girls were feeling very funny, feeling something here and there. Chiaki almost went through the process of shooting the culprit. Nene began to feel very ticklish. Assuming there was a ghost or something similar, Aoi narrowed her eyes. Coming up to Yuka she began yelling, "What did I tell you! Don't come out unless I tell you to!"

Yuka looked at her as if Aoi had two heads. "A-aoi-neesan?"

"Nothing..." Aoi smiled nerviously. _Shoot! I'm the only one who can see him! He's having a field __day._

"Greetings."

The moment was interupted as the same three well-dressed girls walk up to them.

"What a wonderful day it is." said the middle one.

"We have finally found them, Oniisama." said the blue-haired one. Ryoko reveals that they were the Taniyurikai from St. Marian Girls' Academy, who took control of west Kanto. One giggled as the redhaired girl handed the leader a small case. "We've been looking for you for quite some time, Red Tail. Finally we have found you."

"It is rather immature of you to think fully of yourselves after taking over North of Kanto. We shall defeat Red Tail and unify control all over the Kanto region!" They each took out a weapon from the case. "We are the Taniyurikai!"

They went on talking about how they heard of the general meeting and finding only seven of them, they brought a 'considerable' amount of people to come. From the stairs, more St. Marian students came. Nene refused Aoi's help.

"We finally get some screen time and it turns out like this?"

"It'll be a chance for us to shine!"

"Everyone..." Aoi mumbles sadly.

"How saucy of you!" the leader exclaims. "Maria-sama is watching us! We'll have you defeated in 10 seconds!"

"Look this is a Shinto shrine!" Yuka bluntly points out.

"Now then everyone, if you please."

"Yes, Onii-sama!"

"Show them how stubborn the Red Tail are!" Nene shouted, holding out her chain.

"Yes!"

Unawarely with the help of Koma's...pervertedness, the Red Tail won, scaring their opponents away. Aoi congratulated Nene as the 4th leader of Red Tail.

Little did any of the Ishiyama High students, or St Ishiyama students hear that Kimura had dyed her hair an ash blonde, and yes, you can still see her black hair, mainly roots and split ends; reason why she wasn't in school.

xXx

A/N: So very very late Happy New Year, Valentines Day and Chinese New Year, everyone!

Not my best work but at least I updated :3


End file.
